Peach Creek HS Senior Year
by Archangel RG91
Summary: The series that branches "Living in Peach Creek" and "Admiration of a Ed". The eds, cul de sac teens, The kankers and my ocs are the main characters. Rated M for specials, Mortal Kombat/E'E'N'E crossover now
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Party

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year

Chapter One: Halloween Party

It has been at least two months since senior year started at the Peach Creek High School for the Cul-De-Sac teens with the exception of Sarah and Jimmy who are sophomores.

A lot has happened already in just the first week like hook ups, friendships,and even fights.

Ed and May Kanker have developed a very close friendship.

Ruben and Marie Kanker are in a relationship as Nazz remains one of Ruben's close friends.

Edd and Regan Becerra are in a relationship

Rolf and Karen have been seen to flirt with each other in class.

Lee Kanker had given up her crush on Eddy and begun to like Scott

Kevin and Valeria remained good friends after agreeing to one another that maybe it was for the best but Valeria has yet to admit to anyone her crush to Chris.

Nazz and Chris have been shown that there is a possible crush for each other when Chris began to hang out with Nazz.

Sarah and Eddy have been seen teasing each other more than usual maybe something is growing into more than enemies.

Ruben still trains the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and occasionally The Kanker sisters, Sarah and Nazz at his personal training camp of mixed martial arts.

( A/N: As far as Lizette, Jonny and Jimmy is concerned is that nothing planned for them yet, as the story progresses in time they'll have their part after all they're still part of the main characters roster, now onto the story.)

Peach Creek H.S

It is Halloween morning at the high school and plans have yet to been made for tonight's event.

" So what's everybody gonna do for Halloween?" Kevin asked his friends.

" Shit don't know, why what's up?" Scott said.

" Cause I got nothing." Kevin said.

" How about a Halloween party?" Lizette said as everybody had interest.

" A Halloween party?" Edd said with Regan's head on his shoulder.

" We should throw one!" Valeria said excitingly.

" Yeah but where at, we can't use our place Lizette!" Karen said.

" We'll think of something." Lizette said.

" How bout my place?" Eddy said.

" Really, you think we could?" Nazz asked.

" Yeah don't see why not my folks are outta town, everybody's invited." Eddy said.

" Right on Eddy, what do we bring?" Jonny asked.

" Just come in your costumes if you want and bring extra drinks if you can." Eddy listed.

" This party sounds like the great nano's funeral fiasco." Rolf said as everyone looks at him questionably.

" Yeah so anyway, so party at your house and B.Y.O.B?" Sarah asked ignoring Rolf's awkward comment.

" Who says you're coming?" Eddy asked in a teasing manner.

" Cause you said everyone's invited, smart one." Sarah said teasing Eddy back as their friends look at them.

" Leave the drinks to us, we'll pitch in." Lee said.

" Eddy am I invited?" Ed said innocently.

" Now Eddy, take it easy don't hurt Ed." Edd said as Eddy was getting riled up about to attack poor Ed.

" Yes Ed, you're invited." Eddy said gritting his teeth from Ed asking a dumb question.

" Sounds good, we'll go and bring drinks too!" Valeria said.

" Cool, well spread the word." Eddy said leaving to class after the bell rang.

The Costume Store

Shortly after school came to a close, the Ed's with Regan went to the local town mall to buy last minute costumes.

" So what are you gonna dress up as, honey?" Regan asked while walking through the costumes selections.

" Not sure, sweet heart." Edd said looking through his options.

" Found mine!" Ed said holding his costume.

" Zombie costume, should've known." Eddy said shaking his head.

" Leave him alone Eddy, I think it fits him." Regan said.

" Time to feast on flesh!" Ed said randomly.

" You were saying?" Eddy mocked Regan.

" Hey babe, what do you think of this?" Regan said showing a angel costume.

" Now that suits you." Edd said smiling.

" Yeah right, more like the devil's costume suits her better." Eddy mumbled.

" What was that Eddy?" Regan said in a teasing tone.

" Uh, nothing." Eddy said nervously.

" Be careful, Eddy." Edd said laughing.

" Oooh babe, you should wear that." Regan said pointing at a James Bond costume.

" Looks pretty becoming, why not?" Edd said grabbing his costume size.

" Hm what do I want, what do I want?" Eddy said.

" Here's a winner!" Eddy said picking a superman outfit.

The Ed's and Regan proceeded to the check out station, then left the mall to set up the party at Eddy's house.

Eddy's House Party

Eddy and Ed set up the drinks and sound systems around the house while Edd and Regan decorated the house.

" Ed, pass me that turn table." Eddy motioned his hand for the turn table.

" Uh what's a turn table?" Ed asked scratching his head.

" It's right there stupid!" Eddy said pointing at the turn table but notices two flour tortillas that substituted records.

" Ed, why are there two tortillas on my fucking turn table?" Eddy said stomping towards Ed who was scared walking back from Eddy.

" I thought that's where you heat up tortillas?" Ed said nervously.

" Oh I'm heating up right now!" Eddy said cocking his fist back but heard a knock.

" I'll get it, Hi Ruben and Marie!" Edd said greeting the two.

Ruben with no surprise came in his Team Punishment fight shorts and UFC fight gloves with a Team Punishment shirt and Marie came in a Freddy Krueger sweater with the knife fingers and black skirt.

" Nice costumes!" Ed said waving at the couple.

" Likewise." Ruben said referring to Ed's zombie costume.

" Hey Regan can I talk to you?" Marie said to Regan.

" Sure." Regan said walking with Marie to a private spot.

" What's up?" Regan said.

" How are things going with Double D?" Marie asked.

" He's so sweet and romantic, nobody treats well like he does." Regan said turning her head towards Edd's and Ruben's direction smiling.

" Yeah he is a great guy, and I'm happy for you two." Marie said.

" Thanks." Regan said.

" Oh my god Eddy, Batman's here!" Ed said jumping up and down pointing at Kevin in Batman costume without the mask.

" What are you supposed to be?" Kevin said to Ed.

" A zombie!" Ed said with his usual creepy laugh sound effect.

" Rrrright dork, what's up Rego?" Kevin said walking in the house acknowledging both Ed and Regan.

"So how are you and Ruben?" Regan said to Marie after greeting Kevin.

" He's my bad boy, but at the same time is the sweetest and protective of me." Marie said winking at Ruben.

" That's good, you're lucky." Regan said.

" Thanks." Marie said.

" So have you seen Roy lately?" Regan said.

" Haven't seen that good for nothing bastard since Kevin beat his ass, he's scared now cause Ruben wants to fight him next." Marie said.

Another knock on the door and it was answered by Ed, on the other side was Lizette, Karen, Valeria, Scott and Chris.

" Hey guys, I like you're costumes!" Ed said happily greeting his friends.

Lizette wore a sexy cow-girl costume, Karen wore a sexy nurse costume, Valeria wore a police woman costume, Chris came in a dracula costume and Scott came in a greaser costume with his hair styled for the occasion.

Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Rolf followed next.

" Hey Nazz nice costume." Eddy said noticing her Wonder Woman costume.

" Thanks Eddy." Nazz said.

" I like your costume Sarah, where's Jimmy?" Karen said commenting on Sarah's Super Woman costume.

" Thanks, he couldn't make it his parents are pretty strict." Sarah said as Eddy walked by.

" Copycat." Eddy said since they're both Super Man and Woman.

" Hi Kevin." Valeria said hugging Kevin.

" Hey Vale, what's up?" Kevin responded.

" Nothing, so how are things going?" Valeria asked.

" It's going good, how bout you?" Kevin said.

" I'm fine, so ready to get drunk?" Valeria said.

" Hell yeah." Kevin replied.

" Okay well let's get drunk together later on kay?" Valeria said smiling.

" So Jonny you're "Captain Melonhead" and Rolf you are?" Lizette said.

" Are you blind Elder Arzate girl, Rolf's a Frankenstein!" Rolf said with a cocky smile.

" All right guys if you get too drunk, you're more than welcome to stay here so let's start this party up!" Eddy said turning his sound system on.

" Hey Eddy, want to take shots?" Kevin said.

" Sure, your on bro!" Eddy said going to his kitchen.

" This I have to see." Sarah said walking towards the kitchen.

" Marie, shouldn't your sisters be here by now?" Ruben asked.

" Ah don't worry, they always take long." Marie replied as she was grinding on Ruben.

" No Ed-boy don't chase Rolf's chickens!" Rolf said as Ed ran after his chickens.

" But I love chickens, Rolf." Ed said with a sad face.

" Double D, let's dance!" Regan said dragging Edd to the dance floor.

" But I don't know how-." Edd said as Regan started to grind with him.

" Relax just follow my movements." Regan said while Edd slowly but surely learned.

" There you go bro!" Ruben said pointing at Edd with his beer bottle.

The door knocked once more, Rolf heard the knocking and proceeded to the kitchen to let Eddy know.

" All right Kevin and Sarah, you're both about to lose!" Eddy said drinking his 8th shot.

" Surprised that you can hang, dork." Kevin said swallowing his 9th shot.

" Short stack Ed-boy, someone is knocking at your residence." Rolf said.

" Yeah and?" Eddy said drunkenly before being slapped up side his head by Rolf.

" Ed-boy is that how you ask?" Rolf said.

" Yes, your right can you please answer?" Eddy said in his lala land.

" Thank you." Rolf said going to the door answering and to greet the other two Kanker sisters.

" Ah welcome, Kanker girls!" Rolf said to Lee and May who had brought more drinks with them.

" You like our costumes?" Lee said with her Sorceress costume and May in witch costume with no witch make up.

" Never mind the costumes, Rolf help us with the drinks!" May said almost dropping the drinks.

As everybody was now in attendance, they were either dancing, taking shots or just posted up listening to the music.

Lee and Scott grinded on the dance floor along with Regan and Edd, Ruben and Marie, Karen and Rolf( after having a few drinks in their systems), then Valeria and Chris( after having a lot of drinks).

Ed and May hung out with Nazz and Jonny listening to music further growing their friendship.

Kevin, Eddy,Lizette and Sarah continued taking shots.

" Ah come on, are you guys even trying?" Sarah said drinking her shot as Kevin and Eddy are staggering drunkenly.

" Dude we're losing to two girls!" Kevin said feeling embarrassed.

" Stop picking on us Sarah!" Eddy said being a sore loser.

" Or what?" Sarah said giving a flirty smile to Eddy.

" So how do you like the party, May?" Ed said holding his 3rd beer bottle.

" It's cool." May replied holding her 5th.

" Um, May?" Ed asked.

" Yes, Ed?" May answered.

" Do you wanna dance?" Ed said shyly.

" Okay." May said with a smile grabbing her best friend Ed's hand to take him to the dance floor.

The two joined the others on the dance floor and just one hour had passed for strange things to happen.

" I'm glad you came Sarah." Eddy said to Sarah after playing shots.

" Me too." Sarah said.

" You're a lot different when you're drunk." Eddy said.

" We'll you're not a asshole when you're drunk, you're nice." Sarah drunkenly said.

" Come on you're just saying that." Eddy said with a laugh.

" No, I'm serious." Sarah said pushing Eddy's arm playfully.

Before the drunk friends knew it, they were kissing in the corner and Kevin and Lizette were the only ones who saw it.

" Kevin, did you just see what I saw?" Lizette said feeling shocked.

" No kidding, I never thought they would kiss." Kevin said.

" Dude Ed would trip if he found out." Lizette said.

" No problem!" Kevin drunkenly said as he literally kicked Sarah and Eddy while they were kissing into Eddy's room.

" There problem solved." Kevin said.

" Crude, but effective." Lizette said laughing.

" Yo check it out, Ed and May are making out." Kevin said pointing at the two drunk best friends.

" They're pretty drunk, so they're not even aware that's too bad, they would make the best couple." Lizette said.

" Speaking of couples, look at the four love birds." Kevin said referring to Ruben and Marie with Edd and Regan making out like crazy.

" Look your friend Scott is making out with Lee Kanker!" Lizette said.

" Damn, is everybody in the making out mood or what?" Kevin said.

" Oh no, Kevin don't look..." Lizette said as Kevin turned his head and his expression went from happy to sad in a heartbeat at the sight of Valeria and Chris making out.

" Kevin wait don't leave-!" Lizette said as Kevin stormed out the house.

" What happened, why did Kevin leave like that?" Nazz said to Lizette.

" Look." Lizette said pointing at Valeria and Chris.

" Oh my god!" Nazz said with her hands cupped on her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes, I think so

Chapter Two: Mistake, I think so

Eddy's house

The Halloween party at Eddy's house ended, as drunk as everybody was they ended up staying over at Eddy's house.

" Aw man my aching-." Eddy said but was cut off due to seeing Sarah in his bed in her bra and panties.

" What the hell is Sarah doing in my bed, I don't remember nothing after I took shots!" Eddy said in his thoughts.

Sarah woke up and quickly noticed she's in Eddy's bed.

" Eddy, What the hell am I doing in your bed and why am I half naked?" Sarah asked almost shouting.

" That's what I was about to ask Sarah!" Eddy said.

" Eddy, did we?" Sarah asked as Eddy knew what she was going to ask.

" I hope not." Eddy replied sweating nervously.

" Me too." Sarah said.

" Uh well I guess I'll check to see how bad of a mess this party is from last night." Eddy said getting up.

" I'll come too." Sarah said walking out the door with Eddy.

" Damn looks like everybody crashed here last night." Eddy said observing his friends passed out on the floors and noticed some people were cuddled together.

" Hey look it's your dumb brother and May cuddled up." Eddy said pointing at the two.

" Well he tells me that they're best friends." Sarah said.

" So you two love birds are awake too?" Lizette said walking from the kitchen freshly awake herself.

" Love birds?" Eddy questioned Lizette's comment.

" What do you mean by that?" Sarah said.

" Kevin and I saw you two make out, so we hid you two in Eddy's room, who knows what you two did after that." Lizette said as Eddy and Sarah had confused looks on their faces.

" Me and Sarah?" Eddy shouted.

" That's insane, I would never-!" Sarah said and at the same time Eddy and Sarah gasped and pointed at each other with their mouths open.

" Now I remember, we were all in a competition and we said things to each other, one thing led to another than we kissed." Eddy said as he begun to recall events.

" I remember now." Sarah said.

" Although it was vivid, I kinda liked it." Sarah said in her thoughts on the matter.

" Um Sarah sorry bout that." Eddy said apologizing to Sarah.

" Oh its okay, blame it on the alcohol." Sarah said.

" Well they say alcohol brings the truth out." Lizette said teasing Eddy and Sarah.

" Stop it!" Eddy and Sarah said in unison while blushing.

The inadvertent yelling woke up the rest of the teens from their sleep and they too felt the hangover headache.

" Speaking of shovel chin, where is he?" Eddy asked Lizette.

" Oh you won't believe what happened last night, you two weren't the only ones hooking up Valeria and Chris made out on the dance floor." Lizette said.

" Kevin saw that and just left the house!" Lizette added.

" What no way!" Eddy said.

" That's crazy!" Sarah said.

" Hey morning guys." Chris said walking up to join the conversation.

" What you guys talking about?" Chris asked.

" Nothing!" Eddy said covering Lizette's mouth hastily.

" Wow that was some party Eddy, top notch." Jonny said.

" Thanks cactus head." Eddy replied hoping to avoid telling Chris what he heard.

" Yeah you said it Jonny, it was great." Valeria said walking to the kitchen after washing her eyes.

" Hey good morning guys!" Nazz said.

" Lizette, Nazz have you guys seen Kevin did he leave?" Valeria asked as she noticed Kevin wasn't in the house.

Nazz and Lizette both were quiet and looked at each other as if who's gonna tell them.

" Yes Kevin left last night, cause of what happened?" Lizette said.

" What happened, why did he leave?" Valeria said getting worried.

" You and Chris both kissed while on dancing, Kevin saw and just left the house upset." Nazz said as Valeria and Chris were feeling speechless and guilty.

" I made out with you Vale, oh no I screwed up big time!" Chris said.

" You guys don't remember at all?" Lizette asked as Valeria and Chris shook their heads.

" I remember dancing with Chris and having a lot of drinks but not the kissing part." Valeria said feeling bad as Ruben, Marie, Edd, Regan, Ed, May, Lee and Scott came into the scene.

" Whoa, you two made out?" Ruben said.

" Apparently we did, now I feel like a asshole." Chris said with his head down.

" Chris don't say that, you're anything but a asshole." Nazz said.

" Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself Chris." Edd said.

" Thanks you guys but I have to talk to Kevin." Chris said walking out.

" Wait Chris I'm coming too." Valeria said following.

" No, it might upset him more just go when I leave." Chris said.

" Okay." Valeria said.

" See you guys later, thanks for the party bro." Chris said shaking Eddy's hand and leaving the house.

" Does Chris have to take a dump?" Ed said as everybody looked at him in a strange way which is normal.

" Tell me Ed-boy, must Rolf beat sense into that noodle you call a head?" Rolf said irritated.

" Pass the salt, Rolf." Ed said.

" Come on Rolf, he's always been like that be nice." May said in Ed's defense.

" What a idiot, I'm embarrassed." Sarah said.

Kevin's house

With Eddy's house few walks away from Kevin's house, Chris had little time to think of a apology.

" Here goes." Chris said knocking on Kevin's door.

" What's up Chris?" Kevin said in a gloomy tone.

" Hey bro, mind if I walk in?" Chris said.

" Sure." Kevin said letting Chris in.

" Listen bro, I heard what I did last night, I'm really really sorry my bad." Chris said his apologies.

" Why are you apologizing, I wasn't dating her?" Kevin said.

" Because I think it's fucked up that I did that to you knowing you really liked her." Chris answered.

" It's cool man, I just want her happy if she's happy with you so be it." Kevin said.

" But I'm not, you know I like Nazz I want her." Chris said.

" Well maybe you shoulda danced with her instead of Valeria then." Kevin said.

" I was going to, but Vale said just for a little bit she wanted you to take her from me." Chris said.

" You're saying that she wanted me to get jealous and make her dance with me, I don't go that way bro." Kevin said.

" It's the truth." Chris said.

" Well tell her I don't want to talk with her anymore, I'm still cool with you we're boys." Kevin said.

" Come on Kev, don't take it like that, she meant well." Chris said pleading Kevin to stay friends with Valeria.

" I made my decision Chris, I can't keep hurting myself it's best this way." Kevin said.

" So are you going to tell her?" Chris said.

" I don't know if I can." Kevin said quietly.

The Cul-De-Sac

The Ed's, Kankers, Nazz, Valeria, Lizette, Karen, Rolf, Ruben, Scott and Jonny was in the Cul-De-Sac awaiting Kevin and Chris.

" Look there's Kevin." Scott said.

" Oooh what should I tell him, help please." Valeria said panicking.

" Hey dudes, mind if I talk with you guys?" Kevin said calling the guys over.

The guys left the spot and headed to where Kevin is at.

" What's up bro, how you doing?" Ruben said.

" I'm all right I just need distance away from her for the time being." Kevin said.

" Yeah, it's cool but she wants to talk with you like now." Scott said.

" Is there anything we can do for you Kevin?" Edd politely asked.

" Just hang with me guys, I'd appreciate it." Kevin said.

" Kevin I need to talk to you!" Valeria said walking towards the guys.

" Uh sorry got to go to the movies, talk to ya later!" Kevin said walking away fast.

" Uh yes, I'll txt you darling!" Edd said trying not to blow Kevin's cover to Regan.

" Same here babe!" Ruben said to Marie.

The girls had confused looks on their faces and agreed to let the guys go and the girls can have time to themselves.

" I'll txt you!" Eddy mouthed off to Sarah.

" What are you doing Eddy?" Ed said scratching his head.

" Nothing unusual, why what's up?" Eddy said sweating.

" Are you acting like a bird again." Ed said smiling.

" What the hell Ed, I never do shit like that, I HATE BIRDS!" Eddy shouted so loud that the Cul-De-Sac shook.

As the boys walked down the alley, Kevin spoke to his friends.

" Thanks guys, I just need to get my mind off things." Kevin said.

" It's cool bro we understand." Scott said.

" Fear not chin that resembles a shovel Kevin-boy, We're always here for you." Rolf said.

" Thanks man." Kevin said.

" So what do you want to do?" Eddy asked.

" Let's go by the mall." Kevin said.

The Peach Creek Mall

The boys entered the mall and walked around to kill time.

" So what happened last night?" Kevin said.

" Man, I can't remember nothin' about last night, had a blast though." Scott said.

" Really, you're not aware what you did last night?" Kevin said.

" Na uh why?" Scott said.

" You made out with Lee Kanker." Kevin said as the other guys turned their heads to listen.

" Are you serious, I made out with her!" Scott yelled out.

" Yeah, sucks huh?" Eddy said.

" No, not really she's beautiful can't believe you let her slip from ya." Scott said.

" Well she ain't ugly no more, it's just that it got really old to me." Eddy said referring to when Lee used to always kiss him like crazy.

" So you wouldn't mind?" Scott said.

" I don't care bro, I knew she liked you anyway." Eddy said.

" So Lee and Scott, not a bad couple." Edd said.

" They ain't the only ones Ed and May, Eddy and Sarah made out too." Kevin said as Ed's expression was happy at the thought of him and May but quickly got angry about Eddy and his sister.

" Kevin, you dick head-!" Eddy said but was cut off by Ed with Kevin laughing.

" Eddy, did you kiss my sister?" Ed said in a serious tone.

" Ed, I'm sorry bro it was the drinks honest!" Eddy said cowering behind Rolf.

" Eddy don't cower behind Rolf, talk to the Ed-boy face to face!" Rolf said throwing Eddy into Ed without Ed moving a muscle.

" Eddy answer me, DO YOU LIKE MY SISTER!" Ed furiously shouted as the other guys were starting to fear Ed as well.

" Yes Ed, I admit it I see something different in Sarah now, I like her!" Eddy screamed and dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around Ed's leg in a begging manner.

" My best friend and my baby sister!" Ed said feeling happy like nothing hugging a confused Eddy.

" So when are you gonna date my sister?" Ed said.

" Um well Ed I-." Eddy stuttered as Ed's expression changed again.

" Eddy you are going to date her, right?" Ed said.

" Y-y-yes of course, I just don't know how to ask her." Eddy said.

" Eddy, if I may just when you see her, tell her what she means to you and reveal your feelings." Edd said.

" Ed, what about you and May?" Jonny asked.

" I don't know, she's my best friend I don't want to ruin that." Ed said feeling slightly worried.

" Don't sweat it bro, I'm sure she digs ya." Scott said.

" Yeah, you guys make the best couple." Chris said.

" Rolf agrees with the sporty boys, Ed-boy and dim-witted Kanker girl should date." Rolf said.

" Well I suppose I could give it a try." Ed said as the boys noticed the girls walked in the mall.

" There they are!" Nazz said as the girls walked to where the guys were at.

" Hey babe, whatcha doin'?" Marie said to Ruben.

" Kevin, I need to talk to you, now." Valeria said.

" Listen Vale I-." Kevin said before being cut off by a menacing voice.

" So it's true, you're all here." Roy said with more friends at his side.

" Roy!" Kevin said angrily walking to Roy but was stopped by Ruben.

" Don't bother Kevin, he's mine!" Ruben said walking in front of Kevin.

" Right." Kevin said backing off.

" So Ruben, let's settle the score now outside." Roy said pointing outside.

" Fine with me dude, let's go." Ruben said.


	3. Chapter 3: It's On!

Chapter Three: It's On!

At the park

" Let's go to the park, I want to fight you with no limit's." Roy said.

" It's your grave I wouldn't recommend it, but I won't argue." Ruben said with a cocky look.

" We'll see about that." Roy said walking out of the mall with his friends as Ruben and his friends followed.

" I feel sorry for Roy, he bout to get handled." Scott said.

" Damn right, my boyfriend will destroy Roy." Marie said laughing.

" Yes I do suppose this beating will be most unpleasant." Edd said.

" Very." Ruben said arriving at the park ready to fight.

Roy took off his shirt and began bouncing up ready to get it on.

"Looks like you prepared, no wonder we haven't seen you." Ruben said noticing that apparently Roy has been training.

" But that still won't save you." Ruben said.

" I've been waiting for this!" Roy said putting his hands up.

" Your move." Ruben said daring Roy to strike first.

" Don't toy with me!" Roy said throwing a punch but was quickly evaded by Ruben.

" Whoa, Ruben's fast as hell." Chris said.

" This ain't nothing, trust me." Kevin said.

" Not much has changed, you're still slow." Ruben said throwing a left hook that connected to Roy's face followed by a right cross and a left uppercut dropping Roy.

" Damn you!" Roy said getting up after being stunned.

" There's time to quit, do it before you really get hurt that was just a warning." Ruben said.

" No!" Roy shouted charging Ruben.

The two clashed meeting in the middle, Roy hit Ruben with a right punch to the jaw followed by a body shots from his kicks.

" Ruben!" Marie yelled.

" Don't worry Marie, Ruben's just playin around with him." Eddy calmly said.

When Roy threw another right kick to the body it was caught by Ruben.

" Enough playing around!" Ruben said doing a perfect slam after catching Roy's leg.

Ruben was on dominant position and began to ground and pound Roy throwing punches to the face and body.

It wasn't long that Roy started to bleed and his face getting swelled up from Ruben smashing Roy's face in with his elbows.

" Damn this just like last time when they fought!" Lizette said.

" Come on Roy, you're making this too easy!" Ruben said while pounding Roy.

Roy quickly got up due to adrenaline and stood toe to toe with Ruben.

Roy successfully blocked a few oncoming punches from Ruben and gave a left hook when Ruben was about to strike Roy dropping Ruben to on one knee.

But Ruben quickly recovered blocking a head kick from Roy.

" Ruben, watch out for those head kicks!" Nazz said.

Ruben again slammed Roy with a explosive take down and started to rain down elbows hurting Roy.

" Come on enough with take downs, you coward!" Yelled by one of Roy's friends.

" Shut the hell up before I make ya!" Kevin said to that guy.

" Get up!" Ruben said getting off of Roy.

" Man Marie, your boyfriend sure is whooping his ass!" Lee said.

" Can't deny that." Sarah said.

" I know huh?" Marie said holding her hands together.

Ruben grabbed Roy by his collar and manhandled Roy into a nearby slide, then again smashed his face in.

" Man, Ruben's giving Roy more worst of a beating than I did." Kevin said.

Valeria looked towards Kevin despite the fact that her friend is fighting she was more concerned to speak with Kevin.

As the fight dragged on Roy's face was super swollen he can hardly see anything and Ruben wasn't the least bit tired.

" I'm not-I'm not finished!" Roy shouted putting his hands up to block his face daring Ruben to penetrate his defenses.

" Don't mind if I do !" Ruben said unloading a very quick combination.

Ruben began throwing a series of fast combos that consisted of him using a right cross, left hook, right head kick, left straight punch, and right uppercut in repeated motion.

Roy received a few of the punches and tried to back away from Ruben but was put in a corner with no where to go.

" My god, Ruben's so fast!" May said astounded by Ruben's speed.

Ruben continued his combination, this time instead of a head kick he aimed for the ribs dropping Roy's defenses and gave a right hook with a left cross knocking out Roy.

" Oh shit, he's down!" Eddy yelled.

After Roy dropped down, Ruben backed off and celebrated his win over Roy by running and jumping onto his friends.

Roy was on the ground trying to get up but was unable to due to the massive cut on his forehead and swollen face.

" Roy, just stop now you can't beat him." Roy's friend said.

" NO!" Roy screamed out in rage trying to break free to continue fighting but was unable to.

" You whooped him big time bro!" Chris said.

" Yeah I'll say!" Kevin said.

" Ruben damn you, this isn't over I want to fight you again!" Roy said attempting to push off his friends that tried to stop him.

" If you want to fight again, we could get it going anywhere bro, but you don't wanna fight me again you know that!" Ruben said after he got back in Roy's face as Roy was getting pulled back.

" Yes I do want to fight you!" Roy shouted back.

" Don't bother, I'll knock you out again!" Ruben said with a arrogant tone pissing Roy off.

Roy's friends finally pulled him back and literally was forced to carry him out of the park.

" Good riddance." Scott said.

" Yo, Ruben that was a fast combo Roy didn't stand a chance again!" Karen said hi fiving Ruben.

" Glad to see you made it without a scratch buddy." Nazz said giving Ruben a hug.

" Kevin, can we talk now?" Valeria said as everybody turned their heads to see what's gonna happen now.

" I suppose it's time." Kevin said.

" Kevin I'm sorry that I kissed Chris, it meant nothing please I don't want to lose you, you're a great friend." Valeria said.

" Vale I'm sorry, but you shouldn't feel like your tied down to me it's not fair for either of us." Kevin said.

" No it's not like that, please just stay my friend." Valeria pleaded.

" I can't Vale, the more I'm around you the more my feelings grow, I can't be friends with you." Kevin sadly said.

" Kevin, is that the right choice think about it!" Nazz said trying to help Kevin.

" I'm aware of my decision, Nazz." Kevin said.

" Kevin don't." Valeria slowly croaked out trying not to cry.

" I-I'm sorry Valeria, please don't make this hard for me than it already is." Kevin said tearing up.

Valeria started to cry, so Karen and Lizette came to comfort their friend.

" Vale, please listen to him he's doing what's best." Lizette said.

" This is so sad." May said tearing up along with Marie, Nazz, and Sarah as the guys looked down.

" Let's go, please!" Valeria said as she, Karen and Lizette walked home away from everybody.

" Good bye Vale." Kevin said quietly and began to break down.

" That's right let it out bro." Eddy said with his hand on Kevin's back.

" Do not be disappointed Kevin, you did the right thing." Rolf said.

" Thanks man, I know you always have my back." Kevin said to Rolf.

" Ruben can we go back to your garage and train, I need to let out my aggressions if you don't mind." Kevin said.

" Sure, anything you need." Ruben said.

Ruben's Garage

The guys accompanied Kevin to the garage to train some more, Rolf partnered up with Eddy, Ed partnered up with Kevin, Edd partnered up with Jonny and Chris partnered up with Scott.

Ruben let the other guys continue their drills while he teaches the fundamentals to Chris and Scott being that this is there first time training mixed martial arts.

" Seen it, seen it, seeeeeen it!" Ed said countering all of Kevin's punches until Kevin knocked Ed a good one.

" Haha didn't see that." Ed said feeling his usual happy go lucky style.

" Now Kevin, take it easy." Edd said while sparring with Jonny.

" Yeah Kevin, take it easy." Eddy said mocking Edd.

" Oaf, keep your eyes on Rolf." Rolf said punching Eddy right between his eyes making Eddy see stars.

" All right go!" Ruben said starting his timer signaling Chris and Scott to spar.

The girls walked in the garage watching the guys spar.

" Shit, quick Stretch make me look good Sarah's here!" Eddy whispered.

" You must think Rolf's a fool!" Rolf said giving Eddy punches making him curl up.

" No wait stop!" Eddy said begging Rolf to stop.

" Looks like Double D's improved on his take downs." Lee said observing Edd's and Jonny's sparring match up.

" Chris ain't doing bad for his first either." Nazz said observing Chris and Scott's sparring match.

Practice was over and it was time for everybody to return home, when Kevin returned home he began to think if not being Valeria's friend was a mistake.

" I hope she's doing all right." Kevin said and he noticed a flyer on his newspaper.

" What's this?" Kevin said taking the flyer out to read it.

" A challenge to whoever beats Carter Buchanan wins prize money in the art of hand to hand combat starts Friday at 8 pm." Kevin read.

" I wonder if it means mixed martial arts competition." Kevin said.

" May as well let my aggressions out and win money outta it." Kevin said reaching for his phone.

**Now's time to start the first special episode of the EENE's Peach Creek H.S Senior Year, Kevin is about to enroll in this challenge. Who will accompany with Kevin to this challenge, what kind of challenge is it, is it a official challenge or is it just a trap?**


	4. Chapter 4: Special 1 Pit Fighter pt1

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special:

Pit Fighter Pt.1

The next day at Peach Creek High School, during A lunch Kevin had been quiet all day about yesterdays event.

" Kevin, you all right bro?" Chris asked as the two got their lunch.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Kevin said.

" You sure, you don't look it." Chris said.

" I'm just wondering if what I did was truly the right decision, she was so upset." Kevin answered.

" I feel ya bro, but you did what you had to do." Chris said.

" I hope that's what it is." Kevin said walking to their usual table attended by Lee, Regan, Ed and Lizette.

" What's up guys." Kevin said trying to sound casual.

" Hey what's up." Lee said.

" Hey Kev." Regan said.

" Yo." Lizette said.

" How are she doing?" Kevin said to Lizette in reference to Valeria.

" Not so good, she didn't say anything to me or Karen on the way here." Lizette said.

" I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to stop talking to her for our own good." Kevin said.

" We understand Kevin, it's just she don't." Lizette said.

" Man I wonder what's it gonna be like in class." Kevin said.

" Kevin, if you want just hang with Double D I'll keep her company so things won't be awkward." Regan said.

" If you don't mind." Kevin said.

" Sure no problem." Regan said.

" Thanks Rego and please don't tell her how I'm feeling, I want to stick with my decision." Kevin said regrettably.

The lunch bell rang and A lunch crossed paths with B lunch.

" Eddy, I want to talk with you later." Kevin said after shaking Eddy's hand.

" Sure, whatever you need." Eddy said.

B Lunch

" Wonder what Kevin needs to talk to me about?" Eddy said talking to himself.

" Short Ed-boy are you talking to yourself again?" Rolf said.

" No, Kevin said he wanted to speak to me later." Eddy said eatting his food.

" Oh, so you're gonna have words with jocky Kevin-boy?" Rolf said.

" Yeah pretty much, he sounded serious." Eddy said.

" Perhaps maybe he wants to discuss his fragile matter of Valeria." Edd said.

" I don't know he told me he doesn't want to talk about her." Eddy said.

" Well never mind that Ed-boy, what about you and short fuse Sarah?" Rolf said changing the subject pointing at Sarah who's talking with Ruben and Nazz.

" Well we talked a lot last night over the phone." Eddy said.

" Yes and?" Edd said.

" It's pretty straight now that we don't fight with each other like we did in the past." Eddy said.

" So what are you gonna do?" Edd said.

" I don't know I'm hoping to hang out with her maybe ask her out." Eddy said.

" Well shouldn't be too hard after all we all grew up together." Edd said.

" So what's the deal with you and Eddy?" Nazz said to Sarah.

" Like what do you mean?" Sarah said.

" Like aren't you two gonna hook up?" Nazz said.

" Um I don't know, what if he doesn't like me?" Sarah said looking over to Eddy.

" I don't think that'll be a problem." Ruben said.

" Why, does he like me?" Sarah said.

" I don't see why he wouldn't, go find out." Ruben said hinting that Eddy does.

" But it's hard I known him for a long time, I don't want to mess things up." Sarah said.

" Think of it as advantage dude, it's so obvious you two like each other." Nazz said.

" Really?" Sarah said.

" Well the constant teasing made it pretty clear." Ruben said as Sarah blushed.

As B lunch ended and the students again crossed paths with students in C lunch, Ruben kissed his girlfriend Marie, Rolf hugged Karen, and Eddy and Sarah walked to class together.

C Lunch

May and Marie Kanker, Karen, Jonny and Scott were in C lunch.

" Crazy weekend huh?" Jonny said.

" Yeah it was the best so far." Scott said.

" So rumor has it that you like our sister." May said to Scott.

" Well you heard right." Scott said.

" You two should hook up, she's into you." Marie said.

" I'm planning to, how bout May and Ed?" Scott said.

" What about me and Ed?" May said.

" Do you remember kissing him at the party?" Marie said.

" WE KISSED AT THE PARTY?" May yelled out.

" Damn girl bust our ear drums why don't you." Karen said cleaning out her ears.

" Sorry, how come you or Lee didn't tell me anything?" May said to Marie.

" Don't look at me, I had to find out from Lizette this morning." Marie said.

" I remember dancing with him, but we kissed wow." May said thinking about the idea of her and Ed.

" So you wouldn't mind being with him?" Karen said.

" Well no, it's just that the whole time I knew him I always kissed Ed against his will and now we're best friends it means so much to me I don't want to ruin that." May said.

" Well don't you kinda think that maybe he wants to date you for real?" Marie said.

" What makes you think that?" May said.

" Ah come on it's obvious, why else would he just waltz in wanting to be best friends with you in spite of that?" Marie said.

" Sounds to me he wants to know you better before asking the question." Karen said.

" Listen May he likes you just like you wanted him to years ago, don't be afraid to approach him about it." Marie said.

" Well yeah but he's so special to me now like really, I can't bear losing him as my best friend I love him." May said.

" He loves you too." Marie said.

" Go for it, May." Karen said.

After school at the Cul-De-Sac

Eddy had thought things over walking home from school, about Kevin and about Sarah.

" I wonder what Kevin needed." Eddy said.

" Yo, Eddy over here!" Kevin said calling Eddy over to his house.

" What's up bro, what you wanted to talk about?" Eddy said.

" I'm entering a mixed martial arts challenge with prize money involved, so I figured I asked you." Kevin said.

" Sure if there's cash involved I'll enter, is anybody else coming?" Eddy said.

" Rolf's going to hang out with Karen, Ed says he's going to the movies with May, Double D's with Rego, Ruben's with Marie as usual, and Jonny has his annual celebration with plank." Kevin said.

" Nazz said she'll come to watch." Kevin said.

" Okay cool I'll go, when is it?" Eddy said.

" This Friday." Kevin said.

" All right." Eddy said.

" Kay well let's go to practice, this could be tough." Kevin said.

" Don't sweat it bro, I bet we'll drop everybody." Eddy said walking to Ruben's garage.

" Actually it's a single challenge, that's why it might be tough." Kevin said.

Friday at 8:00 pm

Kevin, Eddy and Nazz showed up at the battle ground where the challenge was taking place just in time to witness a fight.

The arena that the pit fights are held is underground beneath Citrus City which was 15 minutes away from Peach Creek.

" Look at those two guys go at it." Kevin said amazed at the fight.

" Which one's the big dog?" Eddy said.

A pretty well built black young adult punished a tall Asian with barrage of dangerous strikes.

" The guy winning, his name is Carter Buchanan he's the guy we face." Kevin said.

" Are you serious?" Eddy said astounded by Carter's performance.

" Where's the referee guys?" Nazz said looking around.

" Yeah there should be a referee to keep order." Kevin said.

At that point Carter had the Asian in a choke hold and broke his neck and the crowd cheered.

" Uh Kevin I don't think this a tournament, it's a death match that's why there's no ref." Eddy said.

" Kevin I don't know I have a bad feeling, you sure about this?" Nazz said.

" Yeah I'm kinda nervous but I'm excited he ain't shit." Kevin said looking into Carter's eyes from a distance.

" Don't worry bro, I got your back." Eddy said as Carter grunted angrily.

The man who seems to be in charge walked up to Kevin and Eddy.

" You know I have a lot of respect for you for this, you're up next get ready." The promoter said to Kevin.

The promoter went to Carter and whispered something, then went to two huge guys that are body guards and whispered to them as well.

" I don't like the look of that." Eddy said.

" Don't worry he's probably telling them if they wanna quit now's the time." Kevin said.

Kevin went in his dressing room to warm up and before he went out there, he decided to make a phone call to Valeria but it went straight to voicemail.

" Hi guys you reached Valeria Zuniga, sorry not able to answer your call but leave a message and I'll get back to you, bye now." The voicemail beeped to prompt Kevin to leave a message.

" Hey Vale it's me Kevin pick up the phone." Kevin said then paused for a short time.

" All right I guess you ain't there, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and it was a mistake to leave things the way I did, I know I was a ass but no matter what you still missed me and I appreciate everything you were trying to do, nobody's ever done that for me before except for you and I love you for that friend." Kevin said ending his call.

" Hey bro it's time." Eddy said opening the door.

Kevin, Eddy and Nazz walked to the arena and waiting for Kevin was Carter.

" Kevin be careful, I know I can't talk you out of this but I know you can do it." Nazz said.

" I'm a fighter Nazz, I'll be fine you know first hand I never back down from no one even if it's a death match." Kevin said.

" But thanks for your concern though." Kevin said.

" Don't fuck him up too badly bro." Eddy said to Kevin.

" Don't worry, be back in a minute all right?" Kevin said arrogantly as he stepped in the arena.

Kevin and Carter meet in the middle for a stare down, the two looked intensely into each other's eyes.

Kevin punched Carter first with a right straight punch but it didn't seem to faze Carter at all.

Kevin had disbelief for a brief moment and went for a head kick but was easily blocked by Carter.

Kevin tried a left hook with a right kick to the body but again was blocked by Carter.

" All right it looks like I need to get serious." Kevin said as Carter smiled.

Kevin threw a hard left punch which connected to Carter's face and Carter quickly punched Kevin twice stunning Kevin out of reflex.

" Damn what is this guy, a machine?" Kevin said in his thoughts as he bled from his mouth already.

" Guy packs a hell of a punch." Kevin said.

Kevin threw a right cross but was caught by Carter and Carter began to throw elbows to Kevin's face dominating him.

Carter jumped up high to drop a elbow on Kevin's fore head dropping him.

" Come on Kevin don't let him do that to you!" Eddy shouted from the crowd.

" Damn it!" Kevin yelled as he got up fast.

Kevin turned Carter around who was taunting him and began to do his combination of a left straight, a right hook and left head kick which was enough to piss Carter off.

Carter grabbed Kevin's collar to pull him in to a clench and started punching Kevin's face in multiple spots and finished off with a right uppercut that again dropped Kevin.

" Someone stop the fight!" Nazz shouted but nobody did nothing.

" That's it I don't give a damn I'm stepping in!" Eddy said running towards the arena but was stopped by two of the bodyguards.

" Fuck!" Eddy yelled.

Carter put Kevin in the same choke hold he put on the Asian guy but instead of breaking his neck he chose to just pick him up and slam him on his back.

Carter repeated the choke hold move and slamed Kevin again but this time something snapped in Kevin's shoulder.

" Fuck my shoulder's separated!" Kevin said in his thoughts painfully.

" No come on Kevin get up, get off me!" Eddy said to the two bodyguards who had a firm grip on Eddy.

Carter looked at Eddy and turned his attention on the injured Kevin, Carter lifted Kevin by his head to punch him in his temple a couple of times.

Kevin was bleeding from his temples and tried to get up but was brought up again by Carter who gave Kevin a death glare.

" Please I begging you please stop!" Nazz screamed.

Before Carter decided to strike again he looked at the promoter and the Promoter nodded his head for Carter to do it.

Carter looked back at Kevin and Kevin looked at him angrily, Carter with all his strength dealt Kevin a final blow to his temples killing him.

Kevin with a blank expression fell slowly to hit the canvas and had blood flowing from his temples on the canvas.

Carter looked down intensely and raised his hands in victory then the crowd cheered his name.

As the crowd continued to chant Carter's name, Eddy and Nazz broke free from the bodyguards into the arena.

" Enough now get the fuck off!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs pushing Carter off the arena.

Eddy immediately went straight to Kevin's dead body, while on the ground he held his body close to his crying.

" No, no NO!" Eddy said crying as he had flashbacks of his and Kevin's past relationship to the time where they became friends.

" Please God no!" Nazz cried begging for it to not be true.

Eddy again tried shaking Kevin's body to wake him up then realized he is dead, Eddy held his face close to his former arch enemy now was one of his close friends lifeless face.

**Truly heartbreaking a young man's life who was loved by many has been brought to a end. Kevin Groves has been killed by Carter, a seemingly machine like man with no remorse with pride as great as his strength. How will the other's take Kevin's death? Does Eddy have the strength to finish Carter or will he be another casuality? All in the next part of the Pit Fighter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Special 1 Pit Fighter pt2

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special:

Pit Fighter Pt.2

" Nazz leave, I don't want you to get caught up in this go tell everybody what happened." Eddy said calmly but fiercely.

" Eddy, what are you thinking about?" Nazz said.

" Doesn't matter, go!" Eddy raised his voice.

" Please Eddy don't die on me too!" Nazz cried.

" I'm sorry Nazz, just please go and don't worry about me just get everybody." Eddy said.

" Okay, good luck Eddy." Nazz both quietly and sadly said.

" Thanks I'll need it." Eddy said in his thoughts.

Nazz left the arena in tears and as fast as she could for Eddy's sake.

" Good girl, now instead of waiting I'm taking the fight to them inside that promoter's office." Eddy said walking to the office.

In the Cul-De-Sac

Nazz arrived in the Cul-De-Sac still in tears and saw Chris at Kevin's house.

Chris saw Nazz in tears and ran to talk to her.

" Nazz, what's wrong where's Kevin and Eddy?" Chris said.

" Chris, hold me!" Nazz said embracing a blushing Chris.

" What's wrong Nazz?" Chris said wanting to know what's the reason of Nazz's sadness.

" It's Kevin, he's been murdered." Nazz said closing her eyes with tears still flowing through Chris shirt.

" Murdered, how?" Chris said almost at a loss for words as the Ruben, Marie, May, Lee, Regan, Sarah, Ed, Edd, Rolf, Scott, Karen and Lizette came out from Ruben's house.

" Nazz what's the matter, we heard crying where's Eddy and Kevin?" Ruben said concerned for his friends.

" Did he tell any of you about the challenge he was going to?" Nazz said looking up.

" Yeah he said something about that, a competition was it?" Edd said.

" It was a death match, it's no tournament it's a cruel game and that guy who hosted it killed Kevin." Nazz said as everybody gasped and Valeria arrived at the scene.

" Where can I find him?" Ruben said angrily as Rolf out of rage punched the ground leaving a huge crack at the sound of hearing his best friend's death.

" What did you just say?" Valeria said starting to feel a sharp pain into her heart upon hearing Nazz's statement.

" Oh no Vale's here!" Karen said.

" Kevin has been killed." Nazz said regrettably.

" No, No please NOOOO Kevin NO! Valeria screamed at the top of her lungs falling to her knees crying.

Lizette, Karen, May, Scott and Marie embraced a heart broken Valeria.

" Can't believe it, no!" Chris said clenching his fist.

" Why has Kevin left this world of mortals?" Rolf said feeling emotional breaking down crying.

" Where's Eddy, Nazz?" Sarah said.

" At Citrus City he wants revenge for Kevin!" Nazz said.

" There's no time to waste, let's go!" Ed said.

" You girls stay here, boys come with me!" Ruben said.

" I'm coming I'll show you where it's at, Eddy's life depends on it!" Nazz said.

" Agreed Nazz girl lead the way!" Rolf said as the friends came to avenge Kevin's death and to save Eddy.

Citrus City Underground Arena

" All right time to show these bastards how to really take a life!" Eddy said opening the promoter's office door slamming it open.

" What the fuck man, where's Carter I'm gonna kill him!" Eddy said enraged looking around for Carter.

" Restrain yourself young fighter, you'll fight him soon enough." The promoter said.

" No fuck that, give me Carter now or I'll take you all to fucking hell!" Eddy said as one bodyguard pulled out a gun pointing at Eddy.

" You're going to be the last combatant for this competition, don't fuck this up!" The bodyguard with the gun said.

" I'm not part of this of this fucking game!" Eddy shouted.

" Then this is where we part ways make him join his friend." The promoter said signaling the bodyguard to shoot Eddy.

" I'm taking you with me!" Eddy said as he grabbed the other bodyguard and threw himself with the bodyguard through the promoter's window.

Eddy and the bodyguard both landed hard on the concrete, Eddy quickly got up and began his assault on the fallen bodyguard.

" Damn you, you son of a bitch!" Eddy said striking the bodyguard with furious punches.

The bodyguard fought back after he countered Eddy's moves, the bodyguard slammed Eddy into the concrete and kicked Eddy in the ribs continuously.

Eddy grabbed a big rock and crushed the bodyguards ankle, and got up taking down the hurt bodyguard then started to pound him with elbows similar to Ruben's style.

As Eddy pounded the bodyguard in the corner of his eye he saw the first bodyguard with Kevin's killer Carter!

" You!" Eddy said getting up and sprinted towards Carter.

Carter smiled and pulled out a gun firing at Eddy with the other bodyguard.

Eddy fell down bleeding from his chest from the gunshots fired from Carter and the other bodyguard.

" He's dead, the competitions over." Carter said as he walked away leaving Eddy for dead.

Entering the Underground Arena

" This place is empty, where is everybody?" Edd said observing the ghost like arena canvas.

" Oh no I hope this isn't what I think it is, Eddy's not here." Nazz said.

" Hey think positive, let's look around some more." Ruben said.

" This place makes Rolf sick, I want to find Kevin's killer!" Rolf said.

They scoped the area looking in dressing rooms and the fight hall but saw no one.

" Damn it Eddy, where are you?" Ed said for the first time cussing.

"...Ed..." A voice choked out as Ed turned around and saw a dying Eddy.

" Eddy, oh my gosh guys Eddy's here!" Ed shouted out calling everybody over.

" Eddy you're hurt!" Edd said as he fell to his knees to try to heal Eddy's open wound.

" F-face facts bro, I'm dying you can't help me now." Eddy sadly said.

" No don't say that we can still help you!" Edd said as he felt Ruben's hand on his shoulder.

" Eddy who did this to you?" Ruben said.

" Kevin's killer Carter Buchanan is the one responsible." Eddy said.

" Rest easy Ed-boy you're dying faster by speaking, save your strength." Rolf said.

" Too late for that Rolfie boy." Eddy said croaked out slowly barely cracking a smile.

" I'm gonna miss you guys especially you Ed and Double D I'm so sorry for what I had done in the past to you two and thanks for being my best friends I love you guys,tell everybody else I'll miss them, and tell Sarah I l-l-love..." Eddy said trying to finish but died in Ed's and Edd's arms.

" No why god?" Nazz said breaking down hard at the sight of her other childhood friends death.

" Eddy!" Ed said crying holding his best friends dead body along with Edd.

" Eddy I will avenge you and Kevin!" Ed said angrily gritting his teeth.

" Ed-boy, Rolf will assist you for he has Kevin to avenge!" Rolf said as Ed welcomed his help.

" Ed, Rolf this might be too much for you two please I know this is hard but your not ready none of you are yet , I'll be the one to kill Carter." Ruben said to restrain Ed and Rolf.

" Please Ruben allow me to fight, he's my best friend!" Ed said.

" No Ed, I will not lose another friend their deaths hurt me too, I will stop them should I lose it'll be up to the two of you." Ruben said.

" Let's find Kevin's body they need a proper burial." Ruben said grabbing Eddy's body after seeing a flyer that had the promoter and Carter's picture on it.

" That's who those bastards are, I'll pay them a visit later." Ruben said grabbing the picture.

Rolf recovered Kevin's body found nearby the promoter's office and the boys and Nazz took their leave back to home.

Back in the Cul-De-Sac

The mood in the Cul-De-Sac was total sadness as the remaining residents witnessed not one but two bodies that were being carried by Ed and Rolf at the moment when they arrived.

" Please don't tell me who the second body is." Karen said in a sad tone.

" I don't want to know either." Lizette said.

" Ed, who is that?" Sarah said running to her brother.

" Sarah, I'm sorry Eddy didn't make it." Ed said as Sarah held her heart with her left hand having a hard time breathing.

" Eddy's dead?" Sarah said.

" Yes, the last thing he told us was to tell you he loves you." Edd said with tears flowing on his cheeks.

" He-he loves me?" Sarah said feeling sharper pain.

" Yes he was going to tell you, it's only right that we carry out his last wish." Scott said.

" No Eddy no, I loved him too!" Sarah cried in May's arms in complete sorrow of the loss of the one person she was in love with.

" Not much can be said about our loved ones, other then the fact that they will be forever missed and we love them." Edd said narrating the ceremony for his two fallen friends.

" Kevin was a upstanding young man who's inspiration and promising touched many lives and always found a way to make people smile." Edd said as Nazz, Chris, Scott, Regan, Rolf and Valeria cried hard.

" Eddy on the other hand was a completely different guy than you all initially thought, he was a the best guy to always remain at your side when times were tough, he may have been a hard person to please but he also showed his soft side to show his affections for you and I have been proud to call him my best friend alongside Ed." Edd said sadly as Ed, Sarah, Lizette, Karen, Lee, May, and Marie cried hard.

" Now it's time to lay these precious souls to rest as we say our farewell to the two we have for so long called our own." Edd said closing the ceremony as Rolf, Ed, Chris and Jonny roped down the caskets constructed by Edd that had Eddy and Kevin inside.

" Marie, I will stop this from happening I can't let nobody else die." Ruben said to Marie.

" Ruben what are you saying?" Marie said.

" Tonight I will go find the one responsible for Kevin and Eddy's death and I will kill him." Ruben said.

" Baby please don't go, I can't lose you." Marie said.

" Don't worry I'll be all right love, I have a feeling in my heart that they're expecting me and I know what I have to do." Ruben said.

" Please be careful I love you." Marie said. " I love you too, Marie." Ruben said kissing Marie.

" Ruben, I want to train, I want to become stronger for Eddy." Ed said with Edd behind him.

" Rolf wants to train too, for Kevin." Rolf said.

" Count us in, we don't want no more casualties." Chris said with Scott and Jonny.

" Let's go!" Ruben said entering his garage to begin training both for warmup and for preparing his students should he fail.

Confrontation

After training the guys Ruben decided to leave the Cul-De-Sac to face Carter and kill him.

As Ruben walked out the Cul-De-Sac he felt as he had been followed.

" Rolf, Ed I know it's you why are you following me?" Ruben said without his back turned.

" We're not leaving you, Ruben the fighter-boy." Rolf said.

" Nobody knows that you're leaving but us, please let us come with you!" Ed said.

" I can't involve the two of you, this is something I must handle myself." Ruben said.

" Why must you go by yourself, we've trained hard we're strong." Rolf said.

" We could take him all together, please let us go!" Ed said pleading as Ruben looked as though he changed his mind.

" All right let's get him!" Ruben said.

" Don't worry we'll definitely avenge our friends this way." Ed said as he and Rolf stepped in front of Ruben.

" Take care of Marie til I come back!" Ruben said knocking out both Ed and Rolf from intense blows to the back of their necks.

" I'm sorry you two, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Ruben said to the unconscious Rolf and Ed.

" I can feel the souls of Eddy and Kevin crying out for me, that's why I have to go you'll both understand one day." Ruben said leaving the Cul-De-Sac.

Ruben arrived at Citrus City's underground arena and spotted the promoter walking in his office.

The promoter was on the phone with Carter telling him it's time to leave to a different city to win more prize money.

" Sorry, but I don't think your going anywhere." Ruben said enraged as he opened the door and the promoter had fear in his eyes.

" Who are you?" The promoter asked dropping his phone out of fright.

" The friend of the two's deaths that you and Carter are responsible!" Ruben said walking closer to the promoter.

" Carter help!" The promoter screamed after picking up his phone.

Ruben grabbed the evil promoter by his shirt and slammed him to his desk, then began punching his face ripping the promoter's face to shreds.

" How's it feel to be the one hurt and afraid for your life?" Ruben said angrily with his hands on the promoter's neck.

" You're the one who will be begging for your life at the hands of Carter just like your two friends!" The promoter said out of defiance.

" Ha wrong answer!" Ruben said snapping the promoter's neck.

" He'll be the one that pays I'll personally guarantee it." Ruben said leaving the office to head outside to meet Carter.

As Ruben walked outside, Carter was out to greet him in the same arena he killed Kevin in.

" So you're the two weaklings mentor huh?" Carter said.

" Mentor no, they were my friends." Ruben said walking in the arena.

" Coming here was a big mistake." Carter said cracking his knuckles.

" For you that is." Ruben said.

" Enough talk, now time for you to pay!" Ruben said putting his hands up.

**Upon hearing Kevin's and Eddy's death, Ruben is enraged and is determined to fight Carter to the death. But the question is who will be the one who dies? The murderer or the master? Will Carter be too much for even Ruben to handle or does Ruben have a trick or two up his sleeve? The answer will be revealed in the next part of Pit Fighter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Special 1 Pit Fighter pt3

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special:

Pit Fighter Pt.3

Ruben sprinted towards Carter full force lunged at him with a furious right straight punch that was evaded by Carter.

" That's the best you can do?" Carter mocked Ruben and gave a strong left hook to Ruben's right side of his cheek.

" Nope just warming up." Ruben said using his left round house kick dropping Carter after being hit by Carter's left hook.

" Appears you're not all talk, good." Carter said getting up.

" But don't let it get to your head!" Carter said sprinting towards Ruben while Ruben stood firm in his stance.

The two clashed and began exchanging blows to each others face and body.

Ruben countered Carter's left cross using his left hand to hold Carter's left hand in place and dealt a devastating blow to Carter's rib cage from Ruben's right hook.

Carter screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees holding his ribs.

" So tell me, how does it feel when everything comes right back at you?" Ruben said as Carter stared at Ruben with rage in his eyes.

" Damn you!" Carter said. Carter got up and shook off the pain then stood in stance.

" That's more like it." Ruben said.

" Damn this guy's pretty tough, after all that he still got up I can see why Kevin and Eddy had a hard time." Ruben said in his thoughts.

Carter blocked a oncoming head kick from Ruben and countered with a right cross, left straight punch and strong right kick to Ruben's chest dropping him.

Before Ruben had a chance to get up, Carter pounced on top of Ruben and pounded Ruben with furious elbows to the face.

" These are the very same elbows that brought your weakling friend Kevin to his death!" Carter said as Ruben's eyes was fueled by rage.

" You bastard!" Ruben angrily said grabbing Carter's oncoming right elbow and countering with a elbow of his own, pushing Carter off by using his feet to push Carter from his hips.

Carter tried to get up but was took down by Ruben going through the entrance glass door.

" I will kill you!" Ruben shouted as he furiously pounded Carter with his blade like elbows opening Carter up from his fore head.

" I'm not finished with you!" Ruben said picking up Carter and slamming his head onto a wall.

Carter fought back and the two again exchanged blows fighting with everything on the line.

Carter broke the exchanging fists with a powerful right uppercut and put Ruben in the choke hold then slammed Ruben on the ground much like what happened to Kevin.

Ruben used both of his feet to kick Carter off while he was on the ground.

Carter was stunned and Ruben got up put Carter in a clench punching Carter in the face and ended it with a high elbow to Carter's face.

Carter was weakened and just when Ruben was about to finish Carter, the two bodyguards involved themselves by cheap shoting Ruben.

" Don't interfere, Alan and Jesse!" Carter said to the bodyguards.

" Hey you should be grateful he was about to finish you." Jesse said as Carter got up.

" Let's finish him!" Alan said.

" Fine by me." Carter said.

" You two just screwed yourselves." Ruben said getting up.

Alan and Jesse both charged Ruben but was easily beat down by Ruben and Carter tried to cheap shot Ruben with a over head right punch but again was countered by Ruben's left head kick.

Alan and Jesse attacked Ruben with punches to the face and body.

Ruben managed to shake them off by fighting back causing them to step back.

" There's no end to me no end! Even if you kill this body, somebody will surface and take my place!" Ruben said as he was bleeding from his face and the beatings were taking a toll on his body.

" After we kill you, we'll pay Peach Creek a visit!" Carter said.

" Enough talk Carter let's kill him!" Jesse said.

" No you won't!" Ruben said as he fought off Jesse and Alan.

Ruben ducked making Alan strike Jesse and capitalized on Alan's mistake by giving a high knee, right elbow and left uppercut and saw Jesse in the corner of his eye then turned with a strong right head kick connecting to Jesse's face that had enough force to kill Jesse.

Carter quickly charged Ruben back inside the arena through the door with his shoulder making Ruben fly from the force of Carter's strength.

Carter gave Ruben a fast five punch combo with a high knee and a strong right hook to Ruben's temples causing Ruben to collapse.

" Now meet your death!" Carter said pulling out a knife stabbing Ruben in his heart.

Ruben let out one last cry of pain as blood escaped his mouth, thanks to the bodyguards and Carter, Ruben has been killed.

Cul-De-Sac

At the same moment Ruben screamed both Ed and Rolf woke up from being unconscious in the street of the Cul-De-Sac.

" Ed-boy where's Ruben?" Rolf said.

" I don't know all I remember was that he knocked us out." Ed said.

" Oh no he left, why did he go alone?" Rolf said.

" Quick Ed-boy, there's no time to waste we must help him!" Rolf said as he and Ed raced to Citrus City but little did they know is that it was too late.

" ..Pant, pant..." Marie woke up sweating in her bed due to a nightmare of her boyfriend dying.

" Marie are you okay?" Lee said in concern of her sister.

" Somethings wrong, really wrong." Marie said with her hand on her heart.

" What is it?" Lee said.

" It's Ruben, I need to check on him he said he was going to fight Kevin and Eddy's killer but I have to see if he's okay." Marie said.

" I'll go with you." Lee said getting out of bed inadvertently waking May.

" Hey I was sleeping here." May said as the two sisters looked at her annoyed.

" What I do?" May said feeling confused.

" We're going to the Cul-De-Sac be back later." Marie said.

" Wait I'll come to." May said waking up getting dressed to accompany her sisters to the Cul-De-Sac.

Citrus City

Ed and Rolf both rushed to Citrus City in hopes to find their master and friend to assist him in the fight with Carter.

" Rolf, I hope Ruben is holding him off long enough for help to arrive." Ed said.

" The fighter boy is our best hope for all we know he's already won." Rolf said.

" Let's just hope Carter's still alive I want to be the one to kill him." Ed said.

" Rolf knows how you feel Ed-boy, but Rolf will be the one to kill Carter the jackass." Rolf said.

" We'll see." Ed said. Ed and Rolf arrived in the parking lot of the death match's arena only to see a dead person on the concrete.

" Ed-boy look over there, I see somebody." Rolf said as he and Ed ran to the dead body.

Ed turned over the body and tried to figure out who is was.

" Who do you think it is, Rolf?" Ed said.

" Doesn't matter now." Rolf said.

" Quick let us go inside." Rolf said as he and Ed entered the arena.

" This place is a mess, I don't like that its quiet sounds like the fight's over." Ed said starting to worry for Ruben while looking at battle scarred building.

" Do what Ruben the fighter boy says, stay on your toes." Rolf said.

" Right." Ed said.

Ed and Rolf searched the arena thoroughly but it was Rolf that discovered the truth of Ruben's fate.

" Ed, Ed-boy!" Rolf shouted out.

" What is it Ro-." Ed said and then gasped at the sight of Ruben's dead body.

" No, not you Ruben not you too." Ed said dropping to his knees tears coming out of his eyes.

" Please Ruben, we should have been here with you, your death achieved nothing!" Ed said holding Ruben's body with Rolf.

" He was one of Rolf's last meaningful friends now his life has been taken!" Rolf said trembling with anger and sadness.

" Ruben...!" Ed said.

" Ruben...!" Rolf said after Ed as they both tried shaking Ruben's lifeless body.

" RUBEN!" Rolf and Ed both shouted out loud.

" AHHHHH ARGGGGHH NOOOOO!" Rolf and Ed again both shouted but this time the two both clenched their fists so hard that blood flowed out of anger and adrenaline.

Carter and Alan looked on from the top of the arena observing the sight of Ed's and Rolf's rage of their fallen friends.

" I say we finish them now Carter." Alan said.

" Best that we wait til when we go to Peach Creek." Carter said.

" Carter, these boys could have the strength their master didn't!" Alan said.

" Doesn't matter they're no real threat, I don't want to risk it now I'm beaten and wore out." Carter arrogantly said.

" Now that their teacher's been killed, how will they prepare?" Carter said.

" Carter, I say either we finish them now or we leave, this challenge has gone too far the promoter's dead and so is Jesse, now it seems everyone wants you dead." Alan said.

" Are you defying me?" Carter said punching Alan.

" I am still Carter Buchanan, don't question me now do as I say!" Carter said.

" Whatever you say." Alan said as he and Carter left the scene.

Cul-De-Sac

Ed and Rolf traveled from Citrus City back to Peach Creek with regret on their minds also with sorrow as they carry Ruben's dead body.

" How are we going to break it to Marie?" Ed said.

" Rolf wishes not to think of breaking the blue haired Kanker girl's heart." Rolf said sadly.

" But she has to know." Ed said.

" Rolf knows Ed-boy but now Rolf still mourns the death of Ruben." Rolf said.

Rolf and Ed arrive in the Cul-De-Sac and saw the Kanker sisters at Ruben's porch as if waiting for him.

" Rolf, Ed wheres Ruben?" Marie came running to the two.

" No no don't tell me-..?" Marie said acknowledging a dead body on Ed's shoulders.

" I'm sorry Marie..." Ed regrettably said as Marie broke down crying for the loss of her boyfriend.

" Ruben!" Marie yelled out as her sisters tried to comfort her.

" Did you just say Ruben?" Nazz said with tears in her eyes coming outside from her house with Edd, Sarah, Chris and Jonny.

" Damn it when will this end?" Sarah screamed out.

" Why is he dead, why did he go alone?" Edd shouted out.

" We tried to stop him, we wanted to go with him but he says we were not yet ready so he rendered us unconscious." Rolf said.

" There was nothing we could do." Ed said.

" If Kevin, Eddy and even Ruben can't beat this bastard who can?" Lee said.

" I hate this Carter guy so much!" May said enraged.

" Boys, tomorrow we will train like never before, Carter will finally pay!" Ed said.

" First we will bury the body of a valuable friend and teacher to rest his soul." Rolf said.

The Cul-De-Sac Teens have buried Ruben in between Kevin and Eddy's grave and paid respects of their friend and boyfriend who they had so little time to know and cherish at the fullest.

**Sorry for a short and possibly sucky ending( depending how you look at it.) I really couldn't think of a better way to put it like the other two deaths without them sounding similar. But trust me not all the stories will be like this that's a promise. The master failed against Carter and now the best hope lies between Ed and Rolf can either of the two do what the master couldn't or will they too fall? The price of this challenge was too steep to pay now with three deaths and things now will never be the same or can something good come out of this ordeal?**


	7. Chapter 7: Special 1 Pit Fighter Finale

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special:

Pit Fighter Pt.4

" Come Ed-boy, let us go to Ruben's house and collect his training toys for we do not wish to disrespect his house." Rolf said.

" Sure thing." Ed said and went inside Ruben's garage to grab his training gear.

" Rolf, don't worry their deaths won't go in vain so long as we draw breath." Edd said.

" You don't understand smart Ed-boy Rolf's pain." Rolf said.

" I know full well Rolf, those three were my friends and one of them was my best friend, so don't tell me I don't know." Edd said.

" Rolf's sorry Ed-boy forgive me." Rolf apologized.

" It's all right Rolf we're all hurting too, just stay strong." Edd said.

" My mind is focused on training, Carter will pay." Chris said.

Ed came out of the garage with the training gear in order for the boys to begin training.

" All right boys, you know the drill hit the bag!" Ed said as he started first with intensity.

After a few minutes into training Nazz, Marie, Valeria, May, Karen, Lizette, Sarah and Lee walked in with serious intentions.

" We're training too!" Marie said.

" Girls, it's been a while and plus we don't-.." Edd said before being cut off by Marie. "

I don't care we have aggressions too, don't you stop me!" Marie screamed out in anger.

" Double D, I think we should back off we can't talk them out of it." Jonny said.

" My apologies." Edd said quietly as the girls came in.

" Since you tried to stop us, I'm sparring with you, Double D." Marie said as Edd gulped.

" M-me?" Edd nervously said.

" Yes you smart ass now!" Marie said.

" Please Marie I know you're upset but I..." Edd said.

" If you don't attack I'll make you!" Marie said running towards with a head kick.

Edd blocked the head kick but was unable to block Marie's spinning backhand.

" Whew that was a loud one." Nazz said.

" My god that hurt, I need to beat her without hurting her but how?" Edd said in his thoughts while blocking all of Marie's attacks.

Edd grabbed Marie's wrist and Marie quickly rotated her wrist to break Edd's grip and tackled Edd football style.

" Wow Marie's intense it's incredible." Chris said.

" Well she was Ruben's girlfriend after all." Lizette said.

Marie got on dominant position and started to pound on Edd's defenses since he was curled.

" Got to think fast!" Edd said in his thoughts.

Marie continued to punch her way through Edd's defenses until Edd saw the opening he was looking for.

" There!" Edd said as he grabbed Marie's arm from her punching while wearing herself out and used it against her in a form of a armbar.

" Damn it!" Marie yelled out as she was caught in a submission.

" That's it for her!" Lee said.

" Now to apply just a tad more pressure." Edd said pulling Marie's arm just a little further.

Marie screamed out loud and was refusing to quit.

" Marie please give up, it's not worth it!" Nazz said.

" No!" Marie said.

" I won't give up!" Marie said.

Marie struggled trying to break the hold but try as she might it was a matter of time before her arm would break.

" Damn it all!" Marie shouted as she tapped out.

After the sparring match, Marie quietly left the training ground as Nazz and Chris started next.

" I'm sorry Marie, I had no choice I had to calm you down." Edd regrettably said.

" No, I'm sorry Double D for yelling at you I'm very emotional now." Marie said.

" Understandable, he meant so much to you." Edd said.

" Yes." Marie said with tears flowing from her eyes.

" I loved him, I still can't believe he's dead." Marie said as Edd embraced Marie.

" Neither can we Marie, we understand your pain Ruben is greatly missed with all of us along with Eddy and Kevin." Edd said.

" Rolf told me before Ruben knocked him and Ed out that he wants us to take care of you, Ruben went with the intention of ending the conflict alive or not." Edd said.

" But he's gone what did it accomplish?" Marie said quietly as Edd had no answer.

" We can't change the past but we can change the future, it's what our friends and Ruben would want." Edd said.

" You're right Double D, thank you." Marie said with a small smile.

" That's the spirit, now let's go watch the other match ups." Edd said.

" Sure, and thanks so much Double D you made me feel better not a whole lot but it helped." Marie said hugging Edd.

" That's what friends are for." Edd said.

The Next Week

The days at school wasn't easy for the Cul-De-Sac teens and the other friends with the loss of Kevin, Eddy and Ruben.

It has been exactly one week since the deaths occurred at the hands of Carter Buchanan who the others have yet to see but little did they all know he was coming to Peach Creek to kill the remaining friends of his recent victims to express his hate of people's lives.

Ed and Rolf have taken over Ruben's academy training camp to carry on his teachings should anything come their way unexpectedly to prevent more deaths.

" Whew, that was a tough practice." Lee said.

" I'm inclined to agree Lee." Edd said.

" Any body wanna pay respects to our friends?" Lizette said.

" Yeah, let's go." Sarah said walking to the hand made cemetery with Lizette, Nazz, Lee, Marie, May, Karen, Regan, Scott, Chris, Edd, Ed, Rolf, Valeria and Jonny .

" We never will forget about those three." Nazz said looking at the tombstones.

" It's so hard to believe that they're gone, we're so used to seeing them everyday and now it's not like that anymore." Nazz said.

" Not to worry, you will all join them soon enough!" Carter said entering the Cul-De-Sac.

" Who are you?" Chris said.

" Does Carter ring a bell?" Carter said with a laugh.

" What did you just say?" Sarah said angrily.

" That's right I'm Carter!" Carter said.

" You son of a bitch!" Valeria said running at Carter who stood still.

" Valeria don't!" Ed shouted.

Rolf sprinted to catch Valeria and caught her before she got close.

" So you say you're the murderer Carter?" Rolf said.

" Guilty as charged." Carter arrogantly said.

" Then you will pay with your life at the hands of Rolf!" Rolf declared his challenge.

" Not so fast Rolf, we both have lives to avenge!" Ed said involving himself.

" Be Rolf's guest." Rolf said.

" It doesn't matter how many of you fight me, your fate is still the same, come at me." Carter said.

" If you say so, Ed-boy go!" Rolf said as he and Ed both sprinted to Carter's position to begin the final death match.

Both Rolf and Ed came with powerful head kicks that missed target as Carter moved away to reappear behind the two to drop two elbows on the back of Rolf's and Ed's necks.

" Damn that son of a bitch is fast!" Scott said. Ed and Rolf had disbelief on their faces.

" Damn it how did he move so fast?" Ed said in his thoughts.

" What happened?" Rolf said in confusion.

" Just as I thought you two are much weaker than Ruben and Kevin, you're far from my equal." Carter said.

" How fucking dare you!" Marie said trying to break free from Nazz, Lee, Karen and Regan to attempt to attack Carter.

" Not to worry my blue haired cutie pie, everybody will have their turn." Carter said with a insidious laugh.

" Mistake number one!" Ed shouted as he blind sided Carter with a thunderous right punch.

" Never take your eye off your enemy!" Rolf said dropping a hard elbow in the same spot where Carter was punched dropping Carter to the ground.

Carter got up feeling his right side of his jaw and felt a spit coming out of his mouth seeing his blood as he spat.

" Better savor that moment, that's as lucky as you'll get!" Carter said shaking his head.

" Wow what a shot!" Regan said.

" Go Ed and Rolf, you two can do it!" Karen shouted.

" Now let's get serious!" Carter shouted as he ran full force at Ed and Rolf.

Carter exchanged blows with both Ed and Rolf and not surprising that Ed and Rolf were getting the better of Carter.

Ed and Carter's fists both clashed at the same time, Carter detected Rolf's blind side head kick and grabbed Rolf's ankle then threw Rolf crashing into Ed.

" Come on get up!" Carter mocked the two while kicking both of them down when they tried to get up.

" No Rolf, Ed get up!" Valeria screamed.

" Not a chance bitch!" Carter replied harshly to Valeria.

Carter went in for a knee to Ed's face to deal more pain but was countered by Ed as he put the knee in a angle then pushed the knee to cause Carter to fall.

" Now you jackass let's see how you like it!" Rolf said kicking Carter's face when he was on his hands and knees.

Rolf and Ed returned the favor to Carter stomping him on ground ruthlessly.

" Way to stick it to him guys!" Jonny said.

" Woohoo go Ed!" May shouted.

As Carter laid helpless against Ed and Rolf's onslaught, Alan involved himself out of nowhere taking Ed and Rolf by surprise.

" Why you!" Edd yelled sprinting towards Alan.

Before Alan knew it he was taken down by Edd slamming hard on the concrete ground.

" Let's get that asshole!" Chris said as he, Jonny and Scott jumped in.

Chris picked up Alan into a clench and threw furious elbows to the face and pushed Alan away only for him to get high kneed by Jonny.

" What about me?" Scott said picking up Alan pounding him against the wall of a house and ended his beating with a left uppercut.

" I'm not done get up!" Edd said angrily picking up a nearly unconscious Alan.

" This is for Eddy!" Edd shouted lifting his fist high in the air.

" Damn you Carter..." Alan said before being killed by Edd after landing a fist of vengeance directly into his temples.

The girls, Ed, Rolf and even Carter are shocked to witness Edd killing Eddy's co-killer.

" Oh my god I can't believe he just killed him." Nazz said quietly.

" I never seen that side of him." Lee said as Regan had a look of horror and disbelief at the sight of her boyfriend killing someone.

Ed and Rolf quickly shook off the feeling of awe and resumed their fight with Carter.

" How's this?" Carter shouted as he attacked head on knocking Ed down and making him bleed from the left side of Ed's fore head with a left cross and right hook and connecting Rolf's face in with a head kick collapsing Rolf making him also bleed from his mouth.

After Carter head kicked Rolf, Ed quickly got up due to adrenaline and caught Carter's leg before it touched the ground then placed his hand on Carter's chest and judo tripped him hard.

Ed pounced on Carter's body and began to rain down powerful fists and elbows on Carter's face.

" Watch out Ed-boy!" Rolf said jumping up and crushing Carter's face with his knee after Ed moved out the way.

Carter with anger quickly rose to his feet and dominated both Ed and Rolf with different elbow combos to their faces.

" Damn how tough is this son of a bitch?" Sarah said gritting her teeth.

Before anyone knew it, Marie and Valeria stormed close to Carter with intentions of fighting.

" Oh no!" Edd said running to stop the two with Chris and Jonny.

Carter sensed the two girls coming his way and knocked down the two girls with a punch.

" Stay out of this!" Carter said.

" How dare you?" Edd said jumping in mid air in high speed connecting his elbow directly into Carter's left jaw making him groggy.

" Fuck you!" Marie said as she and Valeria kicked Carter hard in the balls.

While Carter held onto his balls yelling in pain, Ed and Rolf faced him.

" This is for Kevin!" Rolf said as he and Ed both kneed Carter hard in the gut.

" This is for Eddy!" Ed said as he and Rolf kicked Carter in the face hard with their front face kick.

Carter was bleeding from the top of his forehead and tried to get up but was on his knees looking into the eyes of rage within Ed and Rolf.

" This is for Ruben!" Ed and Rolf said as they both with all their strength dealt a final blow to the face.

Carter's head whip lashed back causing his neck to break from the punch received by Ed and Rolf, Carter was now dead.

" It's over, it's finally over." Ed said.

" Now our friends can rest in peace." Rolf said.

" They did it, they won!" Lizette said.

" Yes bastard got what he deserved!" Marie said.

Everybody gathered around Ed and Rolf to congratulate them in victory and now the feeling of horror and sorrow has been lifted.

" Way to go guys!" Edd said.

" Our friends were our motivation." Ed said.

" And so were you." Rolf said.

Then out of nowhere it got cloudy and started to thunder.

" What's going on, it wasn't suppose to rain today!" Edd said as lightning began to struck everywhere.

One lightning in particular landed in front of the Cul-De-Sac teens and appeared was a certain thunder god.

**Carter's killing spree has been brought to a end at the hands of both Ed and Rolf. The deceased friends can now rest in peace and joy was brought back into the Cul-De-Sac. But weird things happened and a certain thunder god appeared before the teens can anyone guess who it is? What business does the thunder god have with the Cul-De-Sac teens? Answers revealed in the next chapter of the E,E,nE Peach Creek Senior Year.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revival

Chapter Eight: Revival

In the Cul-De-Sac

As the Clouds parted thunder erupted, lightning struck violently and one bolt of lightning in particular struck the ground in front of the teens after the victory over Carter Buchanan, the form that appeared before them was none other than the thunder god from Mortal Kombat Raiden.

" Who the hell is that?" Marie said as the wind blew at high speed due the presence of Raiden.

" Did that dude just come from a lightning bolt?" Chris said.

" State your name and business, lightning man." Rolf said as he and Ed stood firm.

" I am Raiden, a thunder god seeking for the one who has the power." Raiden said.

" Thunder god? Ha I'll say." Lee said.

" One with power?" Ed asked.

" A week ago I felt a presence of a group of young fighters that has the potential to save Earth-Realm, I see that part of the group stands before me but now I feel two and the one's life force diminished by a evil mortal." Raiden said referring to Kevin, Eddy and Ruben.

" Wait how did you know-?" Edd asked.

" I know of all things, I am the guardian of Earth-Realm." Raiden said.

" If you know all things, then you know that our friends are dead." Ed said.

" Yes I was unaware of your plight, I had business regarding the sacred mission of Mortal Kombat." Raiden said.

" Mortal Kombat?" Edd asked.

" Once every generation, a immortal Shao Kahn sends his best warriors with his demon sorcerer Shang Tsung and their prized grand champion the Shokan Goro to a tournament created by the Elder Gods, which is Mortal Kombat." Raiden said.

" This tournament was meant to give Earth-Realm a chance to defend itself from a forsaken barren wasteland called Outworld where the emperor Shao Kahn resides." Raiden continued.

" Should Earth-Realm fail, it will share the same fate as Edenia the world that has been consumed which is now Outworld." Raiden said.

" So what does this have to do with us?" Rolf said.

" You all have been chosen to represent Earth-Realm including your deceased friends." Raiden said.

" What do you mean by that?" Lizette said.

" That isn't funny!" Sarah shouted out to Raiden.

" This is not a laughing matter, I will request to the Elder Gods that your friends return to realm of mortals." Raiden said as he begun his prayer.

" Elder Gods hear me, return the souls of Kevin Groves, Eddy McGee, and Ruben Gutierrez back to their rightful bodies for the hope of this tournament lies within all of the young warriors." Raiden said as a light shined down to the Cul-De-Sac.

The light hit the ground from where Kevin, Eddy and Ruben's bodies lie, a hand came from the soil of the dirt.

" Oh no zombies!" Ed said after he screamed like a girl.

" Man how embarrassing, coming from a guy who just killed Carter." Valeria said in her thoughts.

The person who arose the ground first was the jock, Kevin Groves.

" What the, how did I get back here I was killed." Kevin said in his thoughts not realizing his friends were in front of him.

" Kevin?" Valeria screamed feeling both extreme joy and confusion as the friends start to tear up.

" Huh, Vale?" Kevin said.

" Oh Kevin!" Valeria said running to Kevin and giving him a hug.

" I take it you guys missed me." Kevin said to Valeria and his friends.

" Of course we missed you, you asshole!" Nazz said running to her best friend with tears in her eyes and jumped on him hugging him.

" Welcome back home friend." Rolf said tearing up.

" Kevin, I need to tell you something, I love you!" Valeria said as Kevin slowly swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

" You-you love me?" Kevin said.

" Yes did I not make it clear!" Valeria said as she closed her eyes and kissed a blushing Kevin.

" How you like that slugger?" Lee said to tease Kevin again.

" I can't believe it!" Kevin inadvertently yelled out.

" Well I sure can, good for you bro." A familiar voice said that caused many heads to turn.

" Ruben?" May shouted.

" Hiya." Ruben said revealing that Ruben the master has been brought back.

" So how's it going?" Ruben said as the friends stood speechless.

" Ruben, I can't believe it!" Marie said pouncing on Ruben pretty hard.

" Ow!" Ruben said rubbing the back of his bruised head.

" Honey, I missed you!" Marie said.

" I missed you too, babe." Ruben said smiling and the two kissed.

" Aw that's sweet!" Karen said.

" It's great to see her smile again." Edd said.

All of the sudden a voice was heard from underground.

" Oh god, I can't breathe, I CAN'T BREATHE!" The voice said.

" That has to be!" Ed said digging underground and grabbing the coffin then threw it into a nearby house.

Out of the coffin was the scam king Eddy McGee and boy did he get a rude awakening.

" EDDY!" Edd and Sarah both shouted as Eddy looked and finally realized he was back.

" What the, how did I?" Eddy said looking at his hands but was completely unaware that Ed was about to pounce on him.

" Eddy, I missed you, we all missed you!" Ed said after he pounced on Eddy and was now bear hugging him.

" Ed, your about to get me killed again if you keep hugging me like that." Eddy choked out.

Eddy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Sarah.

" Come here,you!" Sarah said jumping on Eddy kissing him.

" So I take it you got my message before I died?" Eddy said.

" Yes and I love you too." Sarah said as their friends were clapping and whistling for their return.

" Wait where's Carter?" Ruben shouted.

" Yes, how can I forget?" Kevin said getting riled up.

" Yeah I need to get my hands on him!" Eddy said.

" Right there." Lizette said pointing at Carter's body as Ruben, Kevin and Eddy were amazed to see that Carter has been killed.

" I see who killed him?" Ruben said.

" Rolf and Ed did." Karen said.

" Whoa, you guys must have been pissed." Kevin said.

" I can't believe that?" Eddy said.

" You also won't believe this, Double D killed a guy who looks to be some sort of bodyguard." Lee said as Eddy and Kevin's jaw dropped.

" What Double D killed that bastard who helped Carter kill me?" Eddy said.

" Yeah, the poor bastard didn't last long." Scott said.

" I see you all have progressed since I left this world, but tell us how did we come back?" Ruben said.

" That man who says he's a thunder god, Raiden." Regan said pointing at Raiden.

" What the, this guy has lightning coming out of his body like nothing!" Eddy said.

" Shocking." Kevin said.

" Thank you Raiden for bringing us back." Ruben said bowing as Kevin and Eddy did the same.

" Gratitude is unnecessary young fighter, Earth-realm needs the three of you especially." Raiden said.

Raiden filled in Ruben, Kevin and Eddy his reasoning for appearing and for having their lives restored.

" So a tournament huh?" Eddy said.

" Saving Earth?" Ruben said.

" All of us chosen?" Kevin said.

" Yes, you have all been chosen to take part in the tournament." Raiden said.

" So how will we prepare?" Edd said.

" You all will need to train, but in your present form will not be enough." Raiden said.

" So how will we stand a chance?" Jonny said.

" In order to persevere you must become one with your inner warrior, I have medallions for each of you." Raiden said materializing the medallions.

Raiden gave each of the Cul-De-Sac teens (with the exception of Regan, Scott, Karen, Lizette and Valeria) a medallion that each had different symbols.

" Call the name that is imprinted on the medallion and you shall transform and wield the powers of the warrior you're partners with." Raiden said.

" I guess I'll go first, Reptile!" Ed said as he transformed into Reptile's MK1 costume.

Everyone was amazed at the transformation the Ed underwent.

" Cool." Ed said observing his costume.

" Ed Conner, powerful and loyal you have been chosen to wield the powers of Reptile, a member of a extinct race of Zeterra, a master of stealth and a deadly adversary." Raiden said.

" I'll go next, Sub-Zero!" Chris said as he transformed in Sub-Zero's MK1 costume.

" Chris Macias ,cool, calm and collective you have been chosen to wield the powers of Sub-Zero, a member of the Lin Kuei that commands the powers of ice and is a powerful warrior." Raiden said.

" Bad ass I guess that makes me the "cool" one?" Chris said as his friends laughed.

" Let Rolf have a go, Rain!" Rolf said as he transformed into Rain's costume.

" Rolf Leban, a honorable fighter and a hard worker you have been chosen to wield the powers of Rain, a former Edenian prince that commands the powers of water and lightning." Raiden said.

" Not bad, not bad." Rolf said.

" My turn, Kitana!" Marie said as she transformed into Kitana's MK3 costume.

" Marie Kanker, wise but deadly Princess Kitana has chosen you to be her successor, you are equipped with deadly steel fans and her fight skills." Raiden said.

" Sexy." Ruben said chuckling as Marie blushed.

" All right, Scorpion!" Eddy said as flames surrounded him and transformed into Scorpion's MK1 costume.

" Eddy McGee, a fighter with a burning desire to be the best you've been chosen to fight as Scorpion, a dangerous fighter from the Nether-realm that commands fire and a chained spear." Raiden said.

" Sweet." Eddy said.

" Let's see what I got, Jade!" May said as a green glow emitted from her body and transformed into Jade's MK3 costume.

" May Kanker, swift and powerful you have been chosen to take part of a exceptional Edenian fighter named Jade, you are equipped with a Razorang, a steel sharp pointed staff and you have the ability to be immune to projectile attacks." Raiden said.

" Cool I have the same color as big Ed!" May said adoring her costume.

" Let's see what I got, Mileena!" Sarah said calling out the name as she transformed in Mileena's MK3 costume.

" Sarah Conner, both deceptive and cunning Mileena has chosen you to become one, Mileena is a mixed breed of Tarkatan and Edenian making her the best of both worlds, you are equipped with her two Sai and her other powerful abilities." Raiden said.

" Pink my fave!" Sarah said loving her costume.

" Deception does fit the Conner girl." Rolf said as a joke.

" Take that back buddy!" Sarah said turning red in the face.

" Rolf's sorry, very sorry!" Rolf pleaded.

" Guess it's my turn, Smoke!" Ruben said as he became shrouded in smoke and transformed into Smoke's MK2 costume.

" Ruben Gutierrez, the leader and teacher you have become Smoke, a powerful member of the Lin Kuei that possesses the power of stealth and speed, you have smoke related attacks and devastating tele-punch combinations as well as the ability to be invisible." Raiden said.

" Damn with all this smoke, I can hardly see ya." Scott said.

" I love it!" Ruben said.

" It's all me now, Sindel!" Lee said as she began her transformation of becoming Sindel.

" Lee Kanker a tough fighter, you have been chosen to become Queen Sindel, you have the ability to levitate, shoot fireballs from your mouth and manipulate sonic waves throughout screaming." Raiden said.

" I like it!" Lee said.

" I'm next I suppose, Kung Lao!" Edd said as he begun to spin rapidly and was in Kung Lao's costume when he stopped spinning.

" Nice babe, you look handsome." Regan said winking at a blushing Edd.

" Eddward Geller, a smart dedicated young man and valuable ally you have been chosen by Kung Lao, a powerful and efficent fighter from the White Lotus Society that gives you the power to tele-port to surprise your opponent and you hat is like a buzz saw ready to rip your enemies flesh to shreds." Raiden said.

" Thank you, Raiden." Edd said giving his respect.

" Here goes nothing, Ermac!" Kevin said as many souls clashed on to his being illuminating his body and transformed into Ermac's MK1 costume.

" Kevin Groves, full of charisma and strong willed you have been chosen to be Ermac, a enigma created from Shao Kahn from many deceased souls with tele-kinesis powers and levitation." Raiden said.

" Ready to screw that guy big time!" Kevin said referring to Shao Kahn.

" My turn, Sonya!" Nazz said as she switch clothing into Sonya's clothing.

" Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, ambitious and willing you have been chosen by Sonya Blade, a fighter trained in Earth-realm's special forces unit, you have the power to fire pink colored energy at your opponents and to have momentary advantage in the air." Raiden said.

" Rad!" Nazz said.

" Let's see what we got Plank, Noob Saibot!" Jonny said as he transformed into Noob Saibot's MK2 costume.

" Jonny Earls, a loner and excellent learner you have been chosen to be Noob Saibot, a member of the Shadow Brothers which amazing techniques such as tele-port slam, shadow ball which leaves the enemy vulnerable making them easy to attack, and uses his shadow as a aid." Raiden said.

" Right on, but hey where's Plank?" Jonny said.

" He is your shadow, try it all your moves should be natural to you." Raiden said as Jonny separated into two forms, one that was him and one was his shadow that had Plank's face.

" This is awesome!" Plank said shocking everyone that he was actually talking.

" Did Plank just talk?" Nazz said.

" Yeah, he always does, did you all think I was crazy?" Jonny said.

" No comment." Marie said.

Raiden looked on to Regan, Lizette, Karen, Valeria and Scott then spoke to them.

" For those of you who did not receive a medallion are the ones not ready to undertake this challenge just yet." Raiden said.

" Oh don't worry about it, it's cool." Lizette said.

" Yeah, we don't want to go unprepared." Scott said.

" Train in the meantime, should anything go wrong someday I will require everyone's aid." Raiden said.

" The tournament begins next month, train yourselves with your new found powers and become one with your warrior in your medallion." Raiden said.

" Where will we meet you?" Ruben said.

" In this spot, and remember Earth-realm will be in your hands." Raiden said and bid his farewell as he tele-ported away from Earth-realm back to holy ground in which he came from.

**Looks like all the damage done by Carter has now been undone as Kevin, Eddy and Ruben have been brought back to life by Raiden. Raiden has informed the Cul-De-Sac teens of what's to come in the next month of a life and death tournament called Mortal Kombat. He has given them medallions of specific warriors that have chosen each of the teens to unite their strengths to save Earth-realm from Shao Kahn's threat. How will the selected teens prepare for this life changing event? **


	9. Chapter 9: Have Fun

Chapter Nine: Have Fun

In the Cul-De-Sac

After Raiden took his leave from the lower Earth-realm to ascend to higher Earth-realm, the Cul-De-Sac teens are left with their new found powers and costumes.

" Man this costume is sweet, can't wait to look at my powers." Eddy said admiring his Scorpion MK1 costume.

" Yes they're awesome but we need to focus on the battles at hand." Ruben said sternly.

" Ruben's right, but it doesn't mean we can't have fun with our powers." Sarah said.

" Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try out our new strengths now." Ruben said.

" After all it's good to be better acquainted with our inner warrior, Raiden did say for us to prepare." Edd said.

" Well let's take turns using our techniques, so we can master them in a timely manner." Nazz said.

" Who's up first?" Eddy said.

" Oh oh me me!" Ed said excitingly.

" This will be interesting." Lizette said.

" All right acid spit, let's see!" Ed said as he pulled his mask off showing Reptile's face shooting out acid from his mouth.

" What the hell, did Ed's face just turn into a fucking lizard?" Marie said feeling surreal.

" Not only that but his acid's strong enough to melt that boulder he hit." Karen said.

" Cool, I am a lizard man!" Ed said happily.

" What else can you do, Ed?" May said.

" Um let's see, acid bomb!" Ed said releasing two acid bombs one fast and one slow.

The two acid bombs exploded at contact hitting a nearby trash can making it bounce up with each bomb and getting it closer for Ed to uppercut it.

" Bad ass!" Chris said.

" That's all I know for now, Reptile tells me I will know more when it's time for the tournament." Ed said.

" Chris, let's see yours!" Nazz said.

" Sure, stand back!" Chris said as he quickly gathered ice energy and released it's force to freeze the same trash can Ed hit solid.

" Now that's cool, brother!" Jonny said.

" That's for sure!" Marie said.

" It sure was, now I'm do my last one, ice clone!" Chris said as he back flipped and in his place was a ice clone version of himself.

" Wow, it totally looks like you!" Nazz said.

" That's not the only thing Sub-Zero tells me-!" Chris said and realized Eddy was about to touch the ice statue.

" Pretty cool Chris!" Eddy said with his hand about to touch the statue.

" Wait Eddy don't touch it!" Chris said to stop Eddy but was too late as Eddy was frozen solid.

" Eddy!" Sarah screamed.

At that moment the ice started to melt and exploded from Scorpions hell flames technique.

" Looks like Scorpion's hell fire came in handy, huh?" Eddy said laughing.

" That was pretty impressive little man." Lee said giving Eddy props.

" Thanks, and now to try the spear!" Eddy said.

" Get over here!" Eddy shouted as a chained spear shot out of his hand like a bullet.

Eddy's spear caught his back pack from his room and quickly retracted back into Eddy's hand.

" Presto!" Eddy said holding his back pack.

" Far out literally, Eddy!" Jonny said.

" Gotta admit it was great!" Valeria said as Kevin turned his head with slight jealousy.

" My turn!" Kevin said using his tele-kinesis slam picking up a big boulder and dropping it smashing it to small pieces.

" Now that was impressive!" Ruben said as Eddy started to blew steam out his head.

" Cool Kevin!" Nazz said.

" How about this?" Kevin said firing a green enigmatic fireball from his hands at another boulder annihilating it.

" Sheesh it was just a boulder, show off." Eddy mumbled.

" We heard that Eddy." Kevin said in his Ermac voice.

" S-s-sorry!" Eddy said sweating out of fear.

" Weird." Nazz said replying to Kevin's changed voice.

" Guess, I'm up!" Nazz said.

" Let's see this is called energy ring!" Nazz said shooting out a pink beam of energy rings eradicating a steel fence.

" Not bad, Nazz!" Chris said.

" Thanks Chris!" Nazz said smiling with a blush.

" Yeah it was great!" May said.

" Hey there Ed, can you toss that garbage can up in the air for me?" Nazz said as Ed started to sweat nervously.

" Ok-k-kay N-n-nazz!" Ed said walking slowly to the garbage and tossing it in the air.

" Watch this!" Nazz said doing Sonya's signature upward bicycle kick.

After a series of loud noises from the garbage can, it finally dropped and had many huge dents.

" Damn I couldn't count how many times she was kicking it!" Lizette said astounded.

" Hey Nazz that was awesome!" Ruben said after Nazz flipped with style landing on the ground.

" Thanks Ruben!" Nazz said.

Out of nowhere after the garbage landed from Nazz's bicycle kick, a sharpened hat was thrown and sliced the garbage can in two.

" What the hell was that?" Scott said.

The hat returned to Edd's hand and placed it back on his head.

" Kung Lao's hat toss if you will, this hat isn't just for show you know." Edd said.

" Damn right, I hate to be in contact with that sharp ass hat!" Lee said.

" I can also tele-port." Edd said as he jumped high in the air and reappeared behind everyone instantly from underground.

" That was fast!" Ed said amazed by Edd's tele-port technique.

" I can do that too!" Jonny said mimicking the tele-port that was quicker than Kung Lao's and had the color of black and purple.

" Nice Jonny." Edd said.

" What else can you do?" Kevin said.

" A shadow ball technique." Jonny said releasing a gray shadow ball as it covered Chris in a shadowy veil.

" Chris, shoot me with your ice ball!" Jonny said.

" All right!" Chris said as he tried to gather the ice energy but was unable to due to the effect of the shadow ball.

" I can't!" Chris said.

" That's cause of my shadow ball, not only will it be easier to grab for my tele-port slam but you can't attack me with your projectile moves." Jonny said.

" Kid's got it made." Eddy said.

" Ruben, let's see what you got!" May said.

" Okay well let's see what smoke cloud can do." Ruben said producing a smoke cloud on his right hand and tossing it to a nearby trash can.

As the smoke cloud hit the trash can, it disappeared and reappeared above Ruben landing on the ground.

" That will come in handy if someone tries to escape from me and easier for me to do my combos." Ruben said.

" That's awesome!" Valeria said.

" If you think that's awesome, watch this!" Ruben said as being surrounded by smoke and as the smoke cleared Ruben was nowhere to be seen.

" Ruben where are you?" Marie said.

" Right behind you!" Ruben said as Marie turned her head but saw nothing.

" I don't see you!" Marie said.

" It's cause you can't, I'm invisible!" Ruben said.

" Cool, Ruben!" Ed said.

" Man, this guys hard enough to fight and then he gets invisibility?" Kevin said as Ruben's invisibility wore off.

" May, let's see your moves!" Ruben cheerfully said.

" Okay, I'll use my razor-rang!" May said pulling out Jade's razor-rang.

May tossed the multi-bladed razor-rang at a tree chopping off all the branches with ease and like a boomer-rang, her razor-rang returned to her hand before the branches can even fall from the trees.

" Whoa, that's sharp!" Karen said astounded by May's razor-rang.

" Yeah and it came back like a boomer-rang." Lizette said.

" Wow May that was awesome, what else can you do?" Nazz said.

" Eddy, use your spear see if you can catch me." May said to dare Eddy.

" Don't get cocky with me Kanker, it's going to hurt if I use my spear against you." Eddy said.

" Just do it!" May said.

" Hmph all right, come here!" Eddy said in his Scorpion's voice as his chained spear was released from his hand once more.

The spear was getting close to May's body and right when it was going to penetrate, May's body illuminated a green glow which allowed Eddy's spear to literally go through her without harm.

" What the-how?" Eddy said almost at a loss for words.

" Easy, Jade told me to use her shadow flash, it has the ability to protect me from magical powers." May said.

" Now, it's definitely going challenging for anyone who faces you." Edd said.

" Sure is." May said.

" Guess I'll go next, who wants to be a volunteer?" Marie said as no one was in a big hurry to volunteer.

" Ah come on, don't be scared." Marie said.

" Rolf will go." Rolf said walking to face Marie.

" All right enjoy the ride." Marie said with a smirk.

Marie pulled out her steel fan and waved them towards Rolf making Rolf be lifted in the air.

" Rolf is enjoying this!" Rolf said while in mid-air.

" Those must be some powerful fans." Ruben said as Rolf dropped down from mid-air.

" Yeah but what does it do, seems useless to me." Eddy said.

" Kanker-girl wait before you go further do you have a move that you must toss." Rolf said.

" Yeah but if you plan to challenge it I would move fast very fast." Marie said.

" Perfect, give Rolf with what you got." Rolf said standing firm in his stance.

" Okay but you better move fast." Marie said pulling out her two steel fans one more time and opening them to show sharp blades at the ends of the fans.

Marie tossed her fans aiming at Rolf with blinding speed which put everybody in astounded state.

" Eeek, that's fast Rolf must act now!" Rolf said as he started to liquify into water disappearing before the fan can strike.

" Rolf just turned into water and avoided Marie's attack!" Sarah said.

" Hello." Rolf said appearing behind Marie surprising her.

" I guess it's a good thing you have that move, otherwise you would end up like that." Marie said pointing at a mailbox which was about to be split from her fans.

" I see." Rolf said with a gulp.

" Her fans are probably just as sharp as my hat." Edd said.

" Rolf will show you all , his next move." Rolf said raising his hand and a purple lightning bolt struck the ground leaving a huge crack in the cement.

" Next time give us a warning, Stretch!" Eddy said feeling scared of Rolf's lightning bolt attack.

" Yeah, no kidding dude." Kevin said.

" If you think that's something, watch this!" Lee said walking to be in front of the tree that May's razor-rang made contact with.

Lee used Sindel's scream that shook the entire Cul-De-Sac and everyone in it, then the tree collapsed and fell down.

" Raiden just had to give you the gift of screaming, as if you didn't have it already!" May said picking her ears.

" Ow, Ed's ears hurt!" Ed said holding his ears.

" Yeah but it was enough to drop the big ass tree down!" Valeria said pointing at the fallen tree.

" So what are we going to do about this tree?" Eddy said.

" Not a problem." Lee said opening her mouth releasing a fireball eradicating the tree completely.

" I guess that leaves you, Sarah." Jonny said.

" Let's see how Mileena's sai toss works." Sarah said opening her hands and conjured two sais.

" Step back!" Sarah warned as everybody moved out the way.

Sarah threw both sais that was covered in pink energy, and when it struck the wooden fence it caused a minor explosion due to the pink energy.

" So not only does it stab you, it burns you." Eddy said noticing that the fence is on fire.

" Not exactly, the energy was meant for added pain and speed of the sai toss." Sarah said grabbing her sais.

" What else can you do, baby sister?" Ed said as Sarah turned and glared at her brother.

" Hold still big brother." Sarah said taking off her veil revealing her Tarkatan teeth which freaked people out.

" Holy shit!" Kevin shouted.

Sarah leaped on to Ed and began to bite on Ed's flesh.

" Ow get her off, get her off!" Ed yelled in pain.

Sarah stopped and jumped off Ed then put her veil back on.

" Ouch Sarah, I've been biten by you but that hurt!" Ed said covering his right side of his neck from Mileena's neck bite.

" Well we all got unique powers and now I think we should focus on training alongside our inner warrior like Raiden said." Edd said.

" I think that's the next step after all we have a month until this tournament takes place." Nazz said.

" Yeah and there's no way I'm gonna allow myself to get killed again." Kevin said.

" With Scorpion by my side, I'll be back with a vengeance." Eddy said.

" Now that you two mention it, how was it in heaven assuming that's where you boys went." Valeria said joking with Ruben, Kevin and Eddy.

" Well we were in heaven thank God and Jesus Christ, and we continued to train there." Ruben said.

" Yeah being in heaven was the best but God knew we would be back and said we still have purpose on Earth then that's when Raiden brought us to life." Kevin said.

" It was great in heaven but the training was harder there than here." Eddy said.

" Yeah but despite being in heaven with God as great as it was we also couldn't help but miss and worry about you guys." Ruben said.

" Well I for one am glad you came back to me." Marie said.

" We're all happy that you three are back." Valeria said.

" Trust me we won't go away from you guys again, we're staying for good." Kevin said making their friends cheer.

" Well now shall we go our separate ways for the time being to train?" Edd said.

" Sure, let's go!" Rolf said.

With that being said, the chosen warriors went their own ways to train for the Mortal Kombat tournament that was to come to decide Earth-realm's fate.

**After testing some of their new found powers from their Mortal Kombat Medallions, each of Earth-realm's chosen warriors have begun to train in a whole new level of training beyond mixed martial arts, they are being trained by their inner warrior ****that have chosen them. Will their training be enough or will they need more than a month to prepare? Second special to the E,E 'n' E Senior Year: Mortal Kombat-Ed begins next chapter. ( A/N: I know I'm getting off topic with this story but once this special is over, things will be back to normal just thought I'd be original and let imaginations run wild.) **


	10. Chapter 10: Mortal Kombat pt 1

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special 2:

Mortal Kombat-Ed Part 1

Appearances can be decieving

The fateful day has come, exactly one month from Raiden's appearance the Mortal Kombat will finally determine Earth-realm's fate.

The chosen warriors have taken their limit's to the absolute fullest potential under the guidance of their inner warrior.

Now the chosen warriors await Raiden's presence to be transported to Shang Tsung's island.

" Well today's the day huh?" Nazz said.

" Sure is, so how'd you guys do?" Sarah said.

" Me and Sub-Zero ready to wreck shop on that tournament." Chris said holding his medallion.

" Scorpion and I have a burning desire to win this tournament." Eddy said.

" Not if it is won by Ermac." Kevin said.

" All right guys this is serious, this isn't a chance for personal glory it's for the Earth's survival." Ruben said as Scott, Regan, Valeria, Karen and Lizette arrived at the scene.

" Hey what's up guys, thought we see you off." Lizette said.

" Thanks, we'll be sure to win." May said.

" Double D, you be careful there love." Regan said feeling worried for his sake.

" Not to worry darling, Kung Lao has trained me well." Edd said with assurance.

" Kevin, that goes for you too." Valeria said.

" No sweat babe, me and Ermac's got it in the bag." Kevin said.

While the Regan and Valeria talked with Kevin and Edd, Karen approached Rolf.

" Listen Rolf, please I want you to be careful." Karen said as Rolf saw the look of concern on her face.

" Fear not Karen, Rolf will make it home and save our planet." Rolf said.

" You better.." Karen said grabbing Rolf's neck and kissed Rolf's lip.

Rolf was astounded by Karen's action and couldn't help but blush when Karen gave him his first kiss.

" Nice bro." Ruben said.

" I knew those two liked each other." Jonny said.

" Rolf can't believe what had just happened." Rolf said slowly catching his breath.

" Well it did." Karen said smiling showing her satisfaction.

" Rolf promises you, we'll make it home." Rolf said.

" Well Raiden should be here shortly, we'll see you when we come back." Ruben said.

" All right well we'll get going, got school in the morning." Scott said as they took their leave.

" Bye baby!" Regan said.

" Sleep well love!" Edd said waving to his girlfriend.

" Take care honey!" Valeria said.

" Sure thing!" Kevin said as they were out of the scene.

" Now we wait." Marie said while holding onto Ruben.

" I wonder what the rules are like?" Jonny said.

" I'm sure Raiden will tell us." Ed said.

" Simple as this in a death match there are no rules, I should know better." Kevin said clenching his fists at the thought of his fight with Carter.

" Hey no worries we're not losing anybody not this time." Ruben said.

" Hell yeah, there's no way I'm dying again." Eddy said.

" Let's all hope, we been trained well by our inner warriors." Lee said looking up at the sky.

The sky began to darken then began to thunder as lightning struck around the Cul-De-Sac.

" Here he comes." Sarah said. Like last time, a single lightning bolt struck the ground before them and emerged Raiden.

The chosen warriors showed their respect to the Thunder God Raiden himself.

" I sensed that due to your training, each of your strengths increased ten-fold." Raiden said.

" We done what we could, lord Raiden." Ruben said.

" So you have, come let us go to-..." Raiden said before being in a trance as if seeing into the future.

" Raiden, what's wrong?" Nazz said.

" It's your friends, they're in trouble let us make haste!" Raiden said teleporting the chosen warriors to their friends location.

On the way to Peach Creek Estates

After wishing their friends the best of luck in the Mortal Kombat tournament, the remainder of the friends headed home to the estates of Peach Creek.

" What's the worry, Vale?" Regan said.

" It's Kevin, I hope he doesn't die like he did a month ago." Valeria said in a mix of both sadness and worry.

" I know I worry about my Double D, but I know he'll be fine after all everyone's going to be there this time." Regan said.

" You're right, thanks Regan." Valeria replied with hope in her eyes.

" Yeah and with the way they trained non-stop, they'll be sure to win." Scott said.

" Scott's right, just have faith in our friends they will pull through." Lizette said.

" Of course, so what's the deal with you and Rolf, Karen?" Scott said as Karen blushed at the sound of Rolf's name.

" I deeply care for him and I want him to come back to me in one piece, I'm not finished with him yet." Karen responded.

As the friends continued to walk down their path, a portal suddenly opened before them.

" What the hell is that?" Lizette said pointing at the portal.

" Somethings about to walk out the portal, stay behind me girls." Scott said as the girls stood behind him.

The portal opened wider and out came a group of creatures that we're not of this world.

The creatures had orange eyes, open slits in their forearms, and most notable long razor sharp teeth.

" Those guys are definitely not from Earth." Regan said shivering.

" Who the hell are ya and what do you want?" Scott said.

" It matters little human, you all are to be sacrifices to the emperor Shao Kahn!" One alien creature that was more muscular and seemly the leader said.

" Yeah right, over my dead body!" Scott said.

" Resistances is futile, attack!" The alien shouted as the other aliens sprinted towards Scott and the girls.

" Oh no you don't!" Scott said with a jumping roundhouse kick knocking one alien out cold.

The other aliens made their way to the girls with the intent of attacking them.

Scott faced off with two aliens and each of the girls fought one alien a piece.

" You guys are disgusting!" Valeria said head kicking a alien.

Lizette and Karen fought two aliens back to back as Regan was holding her own against one alien.

Scott bested the two aliens by taking one down to the ground, pounding his face in and countered two punches and head butted the other alien.

" You and me freak-show!" Scott said calling out the leader.

" You made your last breath, human!" The leader said diving into a toe-to-toe battle.

Scott made the first move attempting to head kick the leader but was caught easily by the leader.

" You're no warrior!" The leader said doing a spinning low kick tripping Scott.

Scott got up as fast as he could but again was put down to the floor from the leaders incoming knee.

The leader grabbed Scott by his hair to lift him up and Scott broke the hold by kneeing the leader in the ribs and quickly spun to connect a left roundhouse.

The leader fell to the ground feeling stunned that a human was able to knock him down.

" Get up bitch!" Scott said.

" That's the only time you touch me, human!" The leader said.

The leader began his assault by flipping with a kick hitting Scott's face.

Scott was being dominated by the leaders punches to his face and got dropped on the ground by a spinning kick to his head.

" Damn it!" Scott said as he sprung up quickly to retaliate.

Scott went for a kick to the ribs and got caught again by the leader.

" You're weak!" The leader said roughly throwing his leg making Scott spin.

" You're stupid!" Scott said countering the spin with another roundhouse kick to the leaders head and side kicked the leaders chest dropping him.

" How you like that, ass hole?" Scott said.

" Scott, help!" Regan said as Scott looked to see that Valeria and Lizette are unconscious on the ground.

" Oh hell!" Scott said running to help his friends.

" Not so fast!" The leader said extending blades from his forearms and shot a spark blast from his blades.

" Scott behind you!" Karen screamed as Scott turned to see the spark coming at him.

" Oh shit!" Scott said as he hit the dirt to avoid the spark.

" Whew that was clo-!" Scott said as the leader used his blade to cut across Scott's chest.

" No Scott!" Regan screamed as Scott's blood ran through his chest.

" I wasted too much time with you human, now to finish you!" The leader said raising his right fist with his other blade intending on impaling Scott's body.

As the leader was about to make his final strike, he stopped and realized that the forces of light came his way.

" Hurry and take those humans to Shang Tsung's island you fools!" The leader said as the aliens disappeared into the portal with Regan, Valeria, Lizette and Karen.

" You'll die anyway, weakling!" The leader said jumping into the portal.

The portal closed and Raiden with the chosen warriors instantly appeared at the scene.

" Scott!" Lee said running to a mortally wounded Scott.

"Oh no!" Kevin said running to Scott with Chris.

Ruben saw the heavy bleeding that was running from Scott's chest.

" No, he's dying!" Ruben said.

" He doesn't have much time left!" Rolf said.

"Somebody please help him!" Lee shouted with tears in her eyes.

" Lee, step aside." Raiden said kneeling down next to Scott.

Raiden produced small lightning bolts from his hands that consumed Scott's body.

" What are you doing?" May said.

After a few minutes, Scott's fatal wound has been healed by Raiden's power.

" Ugh, what happened?" Scott said slowing opening his eyes.

" You're alive!" Lee said throwing herself onto him.

" We almost lost you bro." Kevin said.

" Thank you, Raiden." Lee turned to Raiden giving her gratitude.

" No thanks are necessary." Raiden said.

" Scott how did you get sliced on your chest and where's Regan and everybody else?" Edd said.

" Oh no, last I remember was that ugly son of a bitch ordered his fiends to take them to some guy named Shang Tsung's island after he used his built in blade to cut across my chest!" Scott said.

" Those morons are about to pay with their lives!" Kevin raising his voice.

" Raiden we must go after them!" Edd said.

" Patience young Eddward, they are in Shang Tsung's island where the tournament is held, we will rescue them there." Raiden said.

" Understood." Edd said.

" Scott, you mentioned a creature with built in blades, what else can you describe?" Raiden said.

" He had teeth like Sarah's warrior and he was the strongest one of his kind." Scott said.

" The warrior you faced was the Tarkatan named Baraka." Raiden said.

" You're very fortunate that we made it in time, Baraka is a ruthless killer." Raiden said.

" I see now, perhaps you are ready to fight, very well then." Raiden said materializing a medallion and giving it to Scott.

" A medallion?" Scott said.

" Once we enter Shang Tsung's island, you may call out your warrior but now we go to Shang Tsung's island!" Raiden said teleporting the fighters to the Mortal Kombat battleground.

**Regan, Valeria, Karen and Lizette have been kidnapped by Baraka and his legion of Tarkatans. After nearly being killed by Baraka, Scott informed the heroes and now has joined forces after receiving his medallion from Raiden. Now they are being transported to the island, what warriors will be present to oppose the chosen fighters hand picked by Raiden and will they make it in time to save their captive friends. The ****action begins next episode.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mortal Kombat pt 2

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special 2:

Mortal Kombat-Ed part 2

The Tournament Begins

Raiden and the warriors arrive at Shang Tsung's island to compete in Mortal Kombat and save Earth-realm as well as their kidnapped friends.

" So this is the island?" Chris said looking around his surroundings.

" Pretty grim." Marie said.

" Raiden, where in the world are we?" Sarah said.

" This island is nowhere to be found in your world thanks to Shang Tsung's magic, this battleground is created from the Elder gods so innocent bystanders do not get harmed during the battle." Raiden answered.

" Pretty smart decision, now we can fight without harming others." Kevin said.

" Raiden, where are the other fighters?" May said.

" They have yet to arrive, but for now we must rescue your friends before the tournament commences." Raiden said.

" Do you know where they are at?" Nazz said.

" It appears they are in Goro's Lair according to my senses." Raiden said confirming the location of the captured friends.

" Then that's where we'll go!" Edd said.

" Eddward wait, we can not launch a full scale assault on the island, it's forbidden by the Elder God's to do so before the tournament." Raiden replied.

" Raiden, let me go I can be undetected and to release our friends, besides I'm sure it's against the rules to kidnap innocent bystanders." Ruben said.

" I'll go too Master Raiden, I can become invisible too." Ed said as Raiden thought of the proposition.

" Very well, but make haste the tournament will begin shortly, meet us at the courtyard in the northeast direction." Raiden said.

" Sure thing, so where's Goro's Lair?" Ed said.

" Go to the south and you will reach an entrance to the lair." Raiden said.

" All right we'll be back shortly, come on Ed let's transform." Ruben said bringing out his medallion.

" Reptile!" Ed said transforming into Reptile's MK1 costume.

" Smoke!" Ruben said transforming in Smoke's MK2 costume.

" Ruben just be sure to bring them back safely." Edd said.

" Got it, it's a deal." Ruben said.

" Ed, you be careful or I'll kick your ass!" Sarah said.

" Okay baby sister!" Ed replied.

" Ha, it's whoever that opposes them that should be careful." Marie said winking at her boyfriend.

" Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ruben said.

" Come Ed, we have friends to rescue." Ruben said.

Ruben and Ed seperated from the group to head to Goro's Lair in hopes to save their captive friends while the others prepared to begin the tournament.

Goro's Lair

Upon reaching the lair, Ed and Ruben were located at the bottom of a pit that had many spikes with dead bodies attached.

" That's a lot of bodies, Ruben." Ed said as they continued walking through the bottom of the pit.

" Yeah and the bodies probably came from being upper cutted from there." Ruben said pointing above their location showing one large platform structure which was known as " The Pit" stage.

Ed and Ruben closed in the lair where their captured buddies are at according to Raiden.

" There, that must be the lair." Ed said quietly.

" Looks about right to be one." Ruben said observing the cave entrance.

" Let's go inside." Ed said.

" Wait Ed, you're forgetting we need to go undetected." Ruben said.

" Oh that's right." Ed said.

" Ready Ed, let's go!" Ruben said making his hands make contact allowing him to completely dissappear.

" Here we go, alley oop!" Ed raising his arms in a stretching manner causing him to be camouflaged perfectly.

The two warriors walked inside the lair and notice two of Shang Tsung's tournament guards walking ahead surveying the area.

Shang Tsung's guards were equiped with one long staff that had a sharp blade at the end of the staff and also wore black and white masks that resembled yin yangs.

" Look Ruben, they're right there!" Ed said pointing at the confined friends who looked miserable.

" All right Ed here's the plan, take these guards out silently so we don't alert others." Ruben said.

" Got it." Ed said.

Ed and Ruben slowly walked towards the unsuspecting guards due to their invisibility.

" Got a little surprise for you friend." Ruben said silently as his hands vibrated.

Ruben placed one hand on the guard's mouth and placed the other on the guard's back as the guard shook violently to be rendered unconcious.

" What was that?" Valeria said quietly to Lizette while in the cell of the lair after watching a guard violently vibrated.

" Cool, now my turn." Ed said walking closely to the other guard but made noise by kicking a rock hitting a empty cell alerting the guard.

The guard turned his back to see where the noise came from and got sprayed by Ed as he used Reptile's acid spit which caused him to scream in pain.

" Ed, you idiot!" Ruben said as he heard grunts from incoming creatures.

Ed quickly jumped using a spinning kick knocking out that guard and the invisibility had wore off for Ed and Ruben.

The two were confronted by a group of monster like creatures that resides in the lair that were fat blue skinned monsters with glowy yellow eyes.

" It's Ruben and Ed!" Karen shouted.

" Okay exercise time bro!" Ruben said to Ed.

The monster's began to attempt to attack Ruben and Ed but was quickly out matched.

Ruben side kicked one monster in the jaw making it go airborne and Ruben jumped to powerslam the monster to ground hard.

" These guys are easy!" Ed said using his hands together to hammer their heads up and down.

" See if you can take this!" Ruben said vibrating his hands once more and began to shake the monster rapidly til it was unconcious.

Ed used Reptile's acid slide to cause three monsters to flip high in the air.

Ed jumped and hammered one monster down, kicked another on it's lower back making it shoot away, and grabbed the last one then spun in a circular motion to make it land on it's head completely decapitating it.

Ruben side kicked the last monster out of the lair and was on the ground unable to move.

" Your times up!" Ruben said grabbing the ankle of the whimpering monster and pancaked it on the spikes of the bottom of the pit.

" They're in here!" Ed said using his acid spit to break the cell steel bars that confined their friends.

" Good job Ed, you girls are safe now." Ruben said.

The captive friends were now released and followed Ruben and Ed to safety.

The Courtyard

Ruben, Ed and Co. left Goro's Lair to return to the Courtyard where the first fight begins and to see their friends in their transformed state.

" There they are!" Lee said as Kevin and Edd ran straight to their girlfriends.

" Oh I'm so glad you made it safely!" Edd said as Raiden walked towards Ruben and Ed with a shaolin monk.

" You done well, this is Liu Kang a honorable fighter from the white lotus society." Raiden said to Ed and Ruben.

" Master Raiden has said a lot about the two of you." Liu Kang said doing his signature bow.

" Pleasure to meet you." Ruben said.

" I love chickens." Ed said as Liu Kang stared at him blankly.

" You'll have to excuse him, he's strong but a little dim-witted." Ruben said.

" So I heard from the one you call Double D that is." Liu Kang said.

Ruben looked on at other warriors that have appeared at the tournament.

The warriors in attendance are Kano, Sector ( human form), Cyrax ( Human form), original Sub-Zero and Nightwolf.

" Looks like we have our hands full, but isn't there more fighters?" Marie said.

" Yes Marie, they will soon be revealed to us." Raiden replied.

" I find it strange that Chris is Sub-Zero and yet we see another with two other ninjas." Jonny said.

" The tournament begins." Raiden said as Shang Tsung arrives with Quan Chi, Kitana and Jade surprising everybody.

" Kitana?" Marie said.

" Jade?" May said.

" But how, I thought Marie and May were guided by Kitana and Jade just like we were to our warriors!" Nazz said.

" Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung welcome to my island!" Shang Tsung said.

" You are here to participate in Mortal Kombat, a tournament designed by the Elder Gods to give Earth-realm a chance to defend itself." Shang Tsung continued.

" Each of you will fight to the death or simply knock your opponent out to win the match." Shang Tsung said.

" Whoever defeats all fighters shall face Goro and if by miracle you defeat him, you face one last challenge, me.." Shang Tsung said.

" Ha, that's a laugh they may as well just give up on taking Earth then." Eddy said as he and his friends laughed but was cut short by Shang Tsung instantly appearing before him.

" You're not the real Scorpion." Shang Tsung said before Eddy could mouth off.

" Oh yeah says who?" Eddy said in his Scorpion's MK1 costume.

" Very well, you shall kick off the tournament, Mr. McGee." Shang Tsung said.

" Your first fight will be against Reptile!" Shang Tsung said levitating to his seat.

A cloaked being jumped off from the top of the Courtyard and revealed to be Reptile in his lizard form.

" ...Reptile..." Ed said feeling confused.

" Now there's another Reptile, Raiden what's going on?" Rolf said as Raiden had a look of concern on his face like he had explaining to do.

" Ha, another Reptile huh you're probably just a dummy like Ed too." Eddy said getting in his Scorpion stance.

" My acid will melt your bones, human!" Reptile said getting in his stance.

" Round One, Fight!" Shang Tsung commenced the fight.

Reptile attacked first shooting out acid from his mouth which made Eddy duck and retailate with using both of his legs to sweep Reptile.

Reptile recovered by doing a low drop kick to Eddy's shins dropping him to the ground.

" Ah you son of a bitch, get over here!" Eddy said releasing his spear and caught Reptile then retracted back to Eddy.

Eddy gave one right hook, one right straight and a flaming uppercut that made Reptile go airborne.

" Not bad, Eddy." Liu Kang said.

Before Reptile could land, Eddy instantly tele-punched Reptile to finish the combination.

" Man Eddy moved so fast I saw two Eddy's." Nazz said after seeing Scorpion's tele-punch technique.

" How'd you like that, punk?" Eddy said as Reptile was faced down.

" It's going to take more than that to best Reptile." Shang Tsung said in his thoughts.

Reptile got up and brushed off dust off his body.

" If that's the best you got, your death is at hand." Reptile said.

" Na I'm just getting started." Eddy said.

" I hope Eddy wasn't bluffing on that one." Jonny said.

" He wasn't." Raiden said.

Reptile began his attack by connecting Eddy's face with a strong right hand followed by fast punches using left and right hands then finished with a uppercut.

Eddy was stunned for a brief moment then shook it off to get back up and Reptile moved so quickly by literally running through Eddy and attacked with a strong elbow to the back of Eddy's head.

" No Eddy!" Sarah said as Eddy went face first on the concrete ground.

" This doesn't look good!" Regan said.

Reptile picked Eddy up by his head and attacked using his forearm smash and front kick to Eddy's face making him go up in mid-air than released a acid fast force ball making Eddy go higher in the air.

When Eddy landed it appeared his pain was showing as he tried to get up.

Reptile went for another dash elbow, he ran through Eddy but before he can connect his elbow Eddy suddenly dissapeared by being swallowed by the pool of lava he created and reappeared in a tele-punch hitting Reptile in the ribs once then giving him a strong punch to the side of his face showing Reptile's skull upon impact.

Reptile fell to the ground and Eddy stomped real hard between his rib cage breaking all Reptile's ribs.

" That was bad ass!" Marie said feeling wowed by Scorpion's x-ray move as Shang Tsung had a look of anger.

Reptile slowly got up and was put down by Eddy as he used his samurai sword to first slice across from Reptile's right shoulder to his left side of his chest and then used it across his stomach.

Eddy's boots began to burn as he back flipped with both of his burning boots striking Reptile in his jaw knocking him out.

" Finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

" Na, I'll just do this!" Eddy said uppercutting Reptile high in the air.

" You have done well, Mr. Eddy McGee." Shang Tsung congratulated.

" Now your next opponent, Baraka!" Shang Tsung said as Baraka appeared ready to face the weary Eddy.

" Baraka huh, he's mine!" Lee said jumping in the fray.

" Eddy's not fighting Baraka, I am!" Lee said to Shang Tsung.

" Hmph impudent fool." Shang Tsung said.

" Very well, Lee Kanker vs Baraka!" Shang Tsung said.

" Time for you to pay, ugly ass!" Lee said in her Sindel form.

" These blades will taste your flesh like your friend!" Baraka said extending his blades.

**The tournament has already begun and already has became explosive. Eddy defeats Reptile and now Lee faces off against Baraka for revenge for Scott. Will Lee defeat Baraka or is she destined to fail? ****Most of all why has Raiden been secretive regarding the questions asked on why some of the inner warriors are out in the open?**


	12. Chapter 12: Mortal Kombat pt 3

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special 2:

Mortal Kombat-Ed Part 3

Need a X-ray

The Courtyard Cont.

Eddy's first victory against Reptile celebration was short-lived thanks to Baraka who was appointed by Shang Tsung to face the tired Eddy.

Lee has interfered to face Baraka with intentions of finishing him for Baraka nearly killing Scott.

" What's the matter, fight!" Lee said daring Baraka to make the first move.

" If you are that eager to die, no problem!" Baraka said.

" Lee, be careful of those sharpass blades!" Scott said.

Baraka sprinted full speed towards Lee with his blades aiming for her body.

" That's right." Lee said in her thoughts while smiling.

" Move, Lee move!" Kevin shouted.

Baraka jumped ready to slice Lee but was stopped when Lee used her Sindel scream to momentarily paralyze Baraka.

" Take this you ugly bastard!" Lee said hand standing to use her heel from her boots to strike Baraka's face and jumped up to do a high knee to the face.

Lee finished her combination back flipping while both of her legs kicked Baraka's jaw one at a time dropping Baraka.

" What a combination and that scream really did the trick." Lizette said amazed.

" Lee, next time give us a little warning next time!" Marie said cleaning her ears.

" I'm not giving you a chance!" Lee said as her hair extended to grab Baraka and tossed him near Shang Tsung's seat.

" Go back there, you fool!" Shang Tsung said angrily as Baraka jumped back to meet Lee.

Lee charged Baraka and attacked with different punch combinations that constisted of one-two straights, left and right hooks, and small uppercuts.

Baraka interrupted Lee's combination by spinning rapidly with his blades cutting Lee at the same time.

" No Lee!" Scott yelled from the top of his lungs.

" Do not worry Scott, Lee in her Sindel form has a high threshold of pain." Raiden said after Scott nearly made a attempt to interfere in the fight.

Baraka capitalized on his counter attack by cutting across Lee's chest and used a round house kick to send Lee flying.

" Shit, that hurt!" Lee said getting up feeling her chest.

Lee jumped to attack Baraka once more and got stabbed repeatedly by Baraka's blades with his blade spark sending Lee to land roughly on the ground.

" Lee, don't you die!" Scott said watching in horror as Lee was faced down.

" Don't sweat it Scott, you underestimate the will of our new bodies shes fine." Ruben said calmly.

Lee got up cut and bruised staring into the eyes of her adversary.

" That girl won't last much longer." Kano said.

" For some reason, I hate that guy." Nazz said.

" Get ready to die, human!" Baraka said dashing forward with both of his blades aiming for Lee's stomach.

" That must be his x-ray, Lee move the fuck out the way!" Eddy yelled.

" Not so fast!" Lee said extending her hair to grab hold of Baraka's right leg.

After having a firm grip on Baraka's leg, Lee kicked Baraka hard in his nuts, used her elbow to break a joint between his knee-cap and his shin, and blew him away using her scream.

" That's a painful one." Edd said.

Baraka stood groggy after Lee's x-ray attack and Shang Tsung stood up to say his words.

" Finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

" Don't mind if I do!" Lee said as the skies darken.

Lee approached Baraka in his groggy state and grabbed his head then screamed as loud as she could exploding Baraka's head upon impact.

" Fatality!" Shang Tsung said as Baraka's headless body fell to the ground.

" The tournament will resume at dawn." Shang Tsung said taking his leave.

" Feel better?" Marie said.

" Gotta admit it was a good finisher!" Ed said to Lee.

" I just wanted to be sure it was painful." Lee said walking towards Scott.

" Gee thanks L-" Scott said being cut off by Lee's lips.

" The girl is tough indeed." Liu Kang said.

" Yeah and not so secretive about her feelings either." May said.

" Shut your trap, May!" Lee said.

" You two have done well, you both have earned first victories in Mortal Kombat." Raiden said to both Eddy and Lee.

" Raiden we still have unanswered questions, how come there are us and the actual fighters we are supposed to be?" Nazz said.

" Didn't you say that we were one?" Ed said as Raiden had a serious emotion coming from his face.

" Lord Raiden, what is wrong?" Liu Kang said.

" It is nothing Liu Kang, I have something to explain to all of you." Raiden said.

" Lately I have received visions of what is to come." Raiden said.

" What have you foreseen?" Liu Kang said.

" Shao Kahn becomes invincible and destroys all life on Earth, we will all die in battle." Raiden said.

" Wait a second if you knew we would all die, then why the hell would you want us to be in this tournament?" Eddy said freaking out.

" My future self sent me these visions to change that very outcome to ensure Earth-realms safety as well as ours." Raiden said.

" But that still doesn't answer our question." May said.

" In order to achieve in changing the bleak future, changes in the present must be made." Raiden said.

" But why these young fighters Master, not saying that they are not gifted but why must they be involved and what of the consequences of your actions of changing the flow of time?" Liu Kang said.

" That is exactly why they were chosen Liu Kang, from the moment I sensed much greater power within them I knew that Earth-realms chances of survival will increase." Raiden said.

" I knew what deadly adversaries they would face, so my future self also sent me medallions of contained warriors to give to who were chosen by the Elder Gods to change the outcome of the future." Raiden said.

" I realize the disruption of the flow of time may have it's consequences but the future must change." Raiden said.

" So we take our chances, I like that." Kevin said.

" My future self told me one more thing, he must win." Raiden said.

" I believe it is one of you that must win this tournament to save Earth-realm." Raiden said looking onto the fighters.

" Guess that rules us girls out." Sarah said.

" Not necessarily Sarah, perhaps even among you young women may be the one to save the Earth-realm." Raiden said.

" Let's change the future then!" Nazz said.

" The tournament will commence again early in the morning, rest easy for now." Raiden said.

" As for the four of you young mortals, I will transport you back to Earth." Raiden said to Regan, Valeria, Karen and Lizette.

" Take care of them Raiden." Rolf said as they bid their farewells.

The Pit (the next morning)

Edd and Chris were the next chosen ones to fight the first match of the day in a tag match against two fighters of Shang Tsung's choosing.

" So what do you think, Double D you think we are going to die in the future?" Chris said as he and Edd walked to The Pit stage.

" I believe if we were to listen to what Raiden has to say we can change all that." Edd said.

" Yeah, your right just need some assurance." Chris said as they arrived at The Pit stage.

" I guess now we wait." Edd said.

The two warriors that revealed to be Reptile and Jade have also arrived at The Pit.

" Now we watch." Shang Tsung said creating a giant screen for the fighters to watch the fight take place.

" Looks like we have to face May's fighter and the loser." Chris said.

" I will have your head Sub-Zero!" Reptile said to Chris.

" Buzz-saw head is mine!" Jade said to Edd.

" Well Chris shall I go first?" Edd said.

" Be my guest, feel free to tag me in." Chris said as Edd walked forward to meet Jade.

" Round one, Fight!" Shang Tsung said beginning the match.

Jade's body illuminated a green color then darted forward at the speed of light using her shadow kick striking Edd.

Edd moved back from being kicked in the chest by Jade and retaliated throwing his razor sharp hat cutting Jade in her stomach and her chest.

Edd jumped and did Kung Lao's dive kick dropping Jade while she was in the air from Edd's hat toss.

Jade stayed and bided her time on the ground waiting to strike Edd when he was vulnerable.

" Playing hooky huh, not a chance!" Edd said throwing his hat on the ground so it can travel on the ground to slice Jade.

Jade saw the hat coming her way and extended her pole to avoid the incoming hat.

Jade came down with her extended pole striking Edd's head and uppercutting Edd with the pole.

" Double D, need help?" Chris called out.

" No thanks, I'm just fine." Edd said in agony.

Jade attacked with her pole hitting Edd's face, used the bottom half to hit Edd in the jaw and finished the attack with her shoulder.

" Not so keen now are you weakling!" Jade said tossing her razor-rang.

" Watch this!" Edd said using Kung Lao's tele-port technique evading her attack.

Edd reappeared behind Jade then grabbed her head, flipping over her and threw her after he landed.

Edd jumped and did the dive kick once more, punched Jade in the face and gave multiple punches to the body then finished with a strong punch.

" Take this, human!" Reptile said assisting Jade shooting out his acid bomb.

The acid bomb successfully hit Edd bouncing him up in the air and Jade dashed to Edd.

" Not on my watch bitch!" Chris said assisting Edd using Sub-Zero's ice beam to freeze Jade.

" Pity." Jade said emitting her green glow becoming immune to Chris' attack.

" Shadow flash." May said quietly.

Jade continued to Edd's landing point and used her pole to do a reverse cartwheel kick sending him higher in the air.

" Double D!" Ed shouted.

Edd landed hard on the ground and Jade ran towards Edd. Edd got out and out of desperation used Kung Lao's Spinning Cyclone attack.

" Chris tag me, tag me!" Edd said tagging in Chris.

Chris made a entrance using Sub-Zero's ice slide bouncing Jade in the air and used both of his palms to strike Jade's back.

" Out of the way Jade!" Reptile said tagging in.

" Me and you!" Chris said.

" You're talking so tough with your ass so blue!" Reptile said running at quick speed to utilize a elbow dash.

When Reptile came close enough, Chris back flipped leaving a ice clone version of himself freezing Reptile.

" Not so smart are ya." Chris said front kicking Reptile breaking the ice.

Chris jumped to use both of his legs for a double kick followed by a right straight punch and left hook.

Reptile did a low spinning kick to sweep Chris and used his acid slide to add more damage.

" Oh your in for it now!" Chris said.

As Chris ran closer to Reptile, he was stopped after being sprayed by Reptile's acid spit.

" Argh, damn it that burns like hell!" Chris said.

Reptile stretched out his muscles to completely disappear to decieve Chris.

" Oh shit, now he vanished!" Chris said.

All the sudden Chris was being attacked by Reptile in his invisible form using his punches and kicks.

" This doesn't look good." Kevin said.

" Come on, Chris!" Nazz shouted.

" Steady, steady there!" Edd said in his corner tossing his hat to strike Reptile wearing off his invisiblity.

" Why you!" Reptile said to Edd.

" Got ya!" Chris said shooting his ice ball.

The ice ball froze Reptile in his place and before damage could be inflicted to Reptile, Jade tagged herself in attacking Chris with her double shadow kick.

Chris got up to see Jade running towards him in her shadow flash and begun to hold in posture turning into ice.

" What's Chris doing?" Lee said.

Chris with great speed slid towards Jade with his hand impaled through her stomach as she spat out blood.

" Hope you like your insides cold!" Chris said freezing Jade's intestine and breaking it into tiny pieces and head butted Jade making her unconscious.

" Give me your friend!" Reptile said calling out Edd.

" You ask, you shall receive." Edd said tagging in.

Edd and Reptile both attacked each other with powerful punches showing no signs of slowing down.

Edd tele-ported behind Reptile to hammer him in the head and used Kung Lao's spinning cyclone attack to lift up Reptile higher.

Once Reptile landed, Edd used the spinning cyclone once more only this time used his hand to hold Reptile in place to keep him from spinning.

Edd used his palm to strike Reptile in his throat which made Reptile put his head down to gasp for air.

While Reptile's head was down, Edd karated chopped Reptile in the back of his neck breaking his neck.

Reptile was in that groggy state slowly spinning his head.

" Finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

" Do you think Double D has it in him to kill again?" Ed said.

" We'll see." Rolf said.

" Time to put you down!" Edd said as the skies darken front kicking Reptile and threw his hat on the platform making it spin rapidly in place like a buzz saw.

Reptile whimpered and tried to crawl away but was stopped by Edd as he grabbed both of his ankles and dragged Reptile through the razor sharp hat splitting him in two.

Edd held both of the split ends as a sign of victory.

" Fatality!" Shang Tsung said.

" Whoa, I'm blown away by that fatality!" Kevin said.

" Well looks like Double D really does have that killer instinct, good thing Rego isn't here." Scott said.

" That's what happens when lives are at stake, it's either you or them." Ruben said.


	13. Chapter 13: Mortal Kombat pt 4

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special 2:

Mortal Kombat-Eds pt.4

Much to Learn

Shang Tsung's Throne Room

The tournament continues as the fighters show up at Shang Tsung's throne room to start the next match up.

" Guys did you ever notice how Double D has a killer instinct recently?" Nazz said feeling at awe and confusion.

" I never once in my life thought he can kill anyone." Marie said quietly visualizing Edd slicing Reptile in two.

" Boy he really has changed and I'm not sure it's for the better." Sarah said.

" I believe it has to do with the fact that when Eddy had been killed the first time." Raiden said turning the girls heads quickly.

" Young Eddward is by no means a murderer, he kills only for the sake of not losing another life." Raiden said.

" Is that true, Raiden?" May said.

" I have looked onto each of your souls, I know your intentions and what the person has been through." Raiden answered.

" You guys kicked ass back there, props to ya." Kevin said as Edd and Chris appeared from the pit stage.

" Oh well I did okay but Chris is the one full of surprises." Edd said shyly.

" Come on dude don't be modest, you stole the show finishing that faggot I fought." Eddy said.

" Rolf is still at shock of you having the will to kill, brainy-Ed boy." Rolf said.

" But Rolf I'm no murderer." Edd said asserting himself.

" The victors are Eddward Geller and Chris Macias." Shang Tsung said.

" Now for the next bout, Ruben!" Shang Tsung said as Ruben stepped up in front of Shang Tsung's seat.

" Who among you is worthy of this challenge?" Shang Tsung said.

Raiden looked and felt a familiar presence coming from one of Shang Tsung's guards.

Raiden suddenly had a vision of Kung Lao revealing himself from the clothing of the guard.

" I know it is you Kung Lao, your order has chosen Liu Kang for this tournament." Raiden said.

" I am Liu Kang's equal!" Kung Lao said from inside his disguise.

" That remains to be seen." Raiden said.

" We'll see, I accept your challenge!" Kung Lao said walking up to face Ruben ridding himself of his disguise.

" Kung Lao." Liu Kang and Edd said quietly as Shang Tsung looked displeased to see Kung Lao.

" That's Double D's warrior!" Ed said.

" Master Raiden holds you in high esteem, let's see if you live up to his expectations." Kung Lao said doing his signature finger sliding across his razor sharp hat.

" Where there is Smoke, there is fire." Ruben said getting in Smoke's fighting stance.

" Begin!" Shang Tsung said.

Ruben instantly turned to smoke to slide across to be directly in front of Kung Lao and uppercutting him to start things off.

Kung Lao retailiated by tele-porting and when he appeared behind Ruben, he used both of his feet to nail Ruben right in the face.

Upon impact Ruben used his hands to sprang back after receiving the kick from Kung Lao and begun to attack with two punches along his right foot striking Kung Lao's chest and his left foot kicking him in the face.

Kung Lao spun from Ruben's attack and jumped up to do his dive kick which successfully landed.

" Come on baby!" Marie shouted from the crowd.

Kung Lao used his wind mill punch combination followed by his spinning cyclone that sent Ruben in mid air.

Kung Lao attempted to dive kick but was blocked by Ruben and got struck by Ruben's over head kick while in air.

" Raiden is right about this one, the boy has exceptional skills." Kung Lao said in his thoughts.

Before Kung Lao could finish his thinking, he attacked by Ruben using Smoke's double tele-punch technique.

" Wow, his tele-punch seems more faster and stronger than Eddy's." Jonny said.

" Shut up." Eddy said.

" Impressive move, now to get serious!" Kung Lao said.

Kung Lao tossed his hat hitting Ruben in the head and attack with machine gun like punches then hip tossed Ruben.

" Let's see if you can take this!" Ruben said vibrating his hands.

Ruben placed both of his hands on Kung Lao's body which made him shake violently, Ruben let go and used both of his palms to strike Kung Lao finishing his attack.

Kung Lao attempted his x-ray but Ruben knew better and blocked then spun low to sweep Kung Lao.

Kung Lao sprang back up to attack, Ruben used Smoke's smoke cloud attack to make Kung Lao vanish and he reappeared momentarily.

" Been waiting to try this out!" Ruben said.

Ruben jumped up to meet Kung Lao and used his double tele-punch then came with a third above Kung Lao moving at greater speed. Kung Lao landed hard at was at his limit where he can fight no longer and begun to slowly move his head and body in circles.

" Finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

" No!" Ruben said in defiance and just uppercutted Kung Lao to finish the fight.

Raiden and Liu Kang checked on Kung Lao to help him up.

" Listen to your elders, you could not win this fight." Raiden said helping up Kung Lao.

" Forgive me master, I only wanted honor for my family." Kung Lao said.

" Well I think you honored them well." Ruben said.

" Master Raiden was right about you, your strong real strong." Kung Lao said.

" Right back at you buddy." Ruben said shaking Kung Lao's hand.

" Jonny Earls, you will be next!" Shang Tsung said.

" All right, we're up next buddy!" Jonny said walking up to fight.

" Buddy, what buddy" Shang Tsung said.

Jonny seperated to two beings with the other being having Plank's face.

" This buddy, Plank are you stupid or something?" Jonny said as Shang Tsung had a annoyed expression.

" You said it pal!" Plank said.

" Very well, your opponent will be Scorpion!" Shang Tsung said as Scorpion rised from the ground in flames.

" Where is Sub-Zero I will kill him!" Scorpion said.

Raiden held his hand in pain and saw a vision of Scorpion holding Sub-Zero's head after killing him.

" Jonny, you must not allow Scorpion to win!" Raiden said.

" Don't worry, Raiden he doesn't stand a chance against Noob Saibot!" Jonny said in his Noob Saibot stance.

" You will regret your impulsiveness!" Scorpion said.

" Round one, fight!" Shang Tsung said.

" All right, let's show him pal!" Jonny said as Plank seperated to slide to strike Scorpion.

" Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Scorpion said using his invisible like tele-punch to catch Jonny from behind.

" Jonny be careful, Scorpion does not fuck around!" Eddy warned Jonny.

" Thanks for the tip but neither does Noob!" Jonny said before being assaulted by Scorpion's fists of vengance and finished with a fiery uppercut.

" All right you!" Jonny said jumping up high and disappeared to do Noob Saibot's tele-port technique.

Jonny appeared from the ground to grab Scorpion and descended to ground from the air a blinding speed twice and dropped Scorpion on his neck.

" What a technique!" Nightwolf said in amazement.

" That indian dude said it, wow." Nazz said.

" Let's play a game, Scorpion!" Jonny said sending Plank to sprint forward to tackle Scorpion.

Jonny repeated this move three times enraging Scorpion.

" Why you!" Scorpion said using his tele-punch move once again to blindside Jonny.

" Not this time!" Jonny said sending Plank to high jump kick an incoming Scorpion dropping him to the ground.

" There seems to be no end to Jonny's abilities!" Ed said in envy.

" Come closer 'friend'!" Jonny said shooting a shadow circle to bring Scorpion closer to him.

" As you wish!" Scorpion said tele-porting in flames.

" Jonny look out!" Eddy said but was too late.

Scorpion instantly appeared in front of Jonny punching him in the gut and punched real hard to the side of Jonny's face knocking him down and walked forward stomping Jonny's rib cage breaking all ribs.

" Oh no!" Edd said.

Jonny got up in pain holding his ribs from Scorpion's x-ray attack.

" My...ribs..." Jonny said in agony.

" Now your fall is at hand!" Scorpion said dropping to the ground using both legs to sweep Jonny.

" Burn!" Scorpion said raising both of his hands causing flames to burn Jonny.

" Jonny, no!" Kevin said.

" Get over here!" Scorpion said ejaculating his chained spear to capture a injured Jonny and retract him.

Scorpion kneed Jonny in the already broken ribs, punched him with burning uppercut and finished with a tele-punch.

" Stop the fight, he can't defend himself!" May screamed.

" The tournament is at hand he will resume fighting until he is finished!" Shang Tsung said.

" Raiden, we have to stop him!" Rolf said.

" We cannot Shang Tsung is right, it is against all rules in Mortal Kombat, there is nothing we can do." Raiden said helplessly.

All the sudden a huge uppercut was heard, Jonny could no longer defend himself.

" Finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

" No don't!" Ruben shouted at the top of his lungs.

" My pleasure!" Scorpion said as the skies darken.

Scorpion took off his mask showing a horrifying skeleton skull and released scorching flames to devour Jonny.

" No Jonny!" Ed shouted as Jonny's flesh was destroyed and was reduced to bones.

" NOOOOOO!" Rolf screamed.

" Fatality!" Shang Tsung said as Outworld won their first victory.

" You!" Ed shouted running towards Scorpion with hate and rage.

" No Ed, this a tournament all will be lost if you break the sacred rules!" Liu Kang said holding Ed back with Kung Lao.

" Hahaha!" Scorpion taunted Ed and then vanished back to the Nether-realm.

Liu Kang and the others brought Ed away from Shang Tsung's throne room as Raiden looked angrily at a smiling Shang Tsung.

" How fortunate, it appears appears we will have another minion." Quan Chi said smiling deviously at Jonny's bones.

Shang Tsung's Garden

" He'll pay, he'll pay!" Ed said being taken to Shang Tsung's garden by Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Ruben, Kevin, Eddy and Edd.

" Calm yourself, Ed!" Liu Kang said.

" I can't believe Jonny's gone..." Sarah said mourning her long time friend.

" We will bring him back somehow, don't you worry." Eddy said for the first time comforting his girlfriend.

" Oh Eddy, I can't lose you or my brother now!" Sarah said holding Eddy.

" A terrible loss, I promise we will restore Jonny's life by all means necessary." Raiden said.

" But for now, we must finish the tournament and save Earth-realm." Raiden said.

" Kombatants, the next bout will begin, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer you face Kano of the black dragon clan!" Shang Tsung said as Kano walked up arrogantly to face Nazz.

" Kano huh, I'm in the mood to kill someone I don't like for a change!" Nazz said in her Sonya Blade stance.

" Sonya, it's time we end our little 'chase'!" Kano said getting in his stance.

" Round one, fight!" Shang Tsung said.

" Try this on!" Nazz said releasing her pink energy rings to attack Kano.

Kano was hit by the ring and was attack from Nazz using Sonya's arc kick while from a distance.

" Why you bitch!" Kano said back handing Nazz to the ground already enraging Chris.

Kano tried to head kick Nazz but was countered by a series of punches and got knocked down by Nazz's shoulder charge.

" There you go, girl!" Lee said rooting for Nazz.

Nazz charged Kano with several punches to the face and did a handstand wrapping her legs on Kano's waist then forced him to land on his neck.

" What's gotten into you, Sonya!" Kano said.

" Hate." Nazz silently said jumping up to front kick Kano's face making him fly away.

" Damn, she really means business." Marie said noticing Nazz's aggression towards Kano.

Kano started to roll rapidly and shot himself like a cannonball stopping Nazz in her tracks.

" What's the matter?" Kano said tossing his knives directed to Nazz.

" Come on Nazz, don't let him do that to you!" Kevin shouted.

Nazz appeared to be hurt from Kano's knife toss and proceeded to attack again.

" Got you where I want you!" Nazz said attacking Kano with various combination and ended it with a drop heel kick.

After dropping her heel kick, Nazz did a handstand once more, this time her feet was on Kano's head and snapped his neck with her feet, she did a upward bicycle kick to bring her and Kano up to mid-air and used her legs to wrap around Kano's waist again and then back flipped to damage Kano's already broken neck further after he landed on the top of his head.

Kano laid on the ground motionless for a while and was believe to be dead.

" Well aren't you gonna say your words, stupid!" Sarah yelled at Shang Tsung.

" He's not finished..." Shang Tsung simply said.

" What are you talking about, Nazz snapped his neck twice!" Scott said.

Kano got up to everyone's astonishment and grabbed his neck and simply cracked it back in place.

" WHAT?" Nazz said in disbelief.

" I think it's about time your fun ended.." Kano said arrogantly.

" How is that possible?" Eddy said.

**How can this be? Nazz used her x-ray which broke Kano's neck and further damage his broken neck and yet he rises back up as if nothing has happened. Can ****Nazz win this fight or will she be killed as Jonny was killed?**


	14. Chapter 14: Mortal Kombat pt 5

Peach Creek H.S Senior Year Special 2:

Mortal Kombat-Ed Part 5

Crushed

Shang Tsung's Garden

Nazz dashed quickly to a newly rejuvenated Kano who seemed unfazed by Nazz's x-ray.

Nazz attacked with a front kick to Kano's gut and dropped a elbow on the back of his head then used her left leg to kick Kano hard on the side of his face.

Nazz aggressively punched Kano's face that are machine gun like and finished her combination with her pink energy ring blast.

" How that guy got up from Nazz's x-ray is still beyond me." Marie said watching the fight.

" Yeah how much can that guy take?" Kevin said.

" Not that it matters cause Nazz is laying a beating on that guy badly." Lee said.

Marie looked over to Ruben to hear his take on it but he had a serious face along with Rolf, Ed, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Raiden.

" She's wearing herself out, look!" Ruben said.

Nazz was again attacking using two head kicks, a punch to the ribs and a uppercut at the same time Kano was smiling.

" He's making her burn her energy and then he's going to attack!" Liu Kang said.

" I can't help but notice you're getting tired Sonya." Kano said.

" Not on your life!" Nazz said jumping up to land a hard right punch.

Kano grabbed Nazz's fist having a smile on his face then he kicked Nazz in gut hard while she was in the air.

" This is where your vulnerable!" Kano said cannonballing himself to hit Nazz in the air and used his cannonball move to hit her again making her land hard.

Kano grabbed Nazz's ankle then lifted her up to slam hard making her face smack on the ground three times.

" NOOO Nazz!" Kevin shouted.

Nazz was bleeding from her face and was cut from her arms.

Nazz was on her knees and was being choked by Kano then dropped to the ground.

" Time to smash in that pretty face some more!" Kano said getting on top punching Nazz's face in.

" Kano you bastard!" Chris screamed.

" Nazz fight!" Sarah shouted.

" Damn it she's helpless!" Ruben said angrily.

Kano picked Nazz up by her hair which made her scream and was silenced by Kano's knee to the face.

" Damn that no good son of a bitch!" Rolf said clenching his fists.

" Damn you!" Chris said forming a ice ball to attack Kano.

" Chris no don't do it!" Ruben said stopping Chris from interfering.

" No fuck you I'm not letting her die!" Chris said angrily trying to break free.

" Damn it I know it's hard to watch but we will lose everything if you attack!" Ruben said.

Kano continued to beat Nazz into literally a inch of her life.

" You won't last much longer and your boyfriend over there will witness your death!" Kano said to a groggy Nazz.

" Kano, finish her!" Shang Tsung said.

" Time's up!" Kano said grabbing Nazz.

Kano pulled out two knives, puncturing one of Nazz's legs, using the other to stab the other leg dropping Nazz to her knees and violently kicked Nazz in the face with his steel toe boot.

Nazz was beaten a bloody mess completely out matched by Kano.

" Didn't have to use a fatality on you, you'll die anyway from that." Kano said.

" Kano wins." Shang Tsung said.

All of Nazz friends ran to tend to Nazz and the first person to reach to her first was Chris.

" Nazz, you'll be okay I'll see to it!" Chris said and quickly turned his head to Kano.

" Kano, you and me later, you got that!" Chris said.

" I'll be waiting punk!" Kano said walking off.

" Step aside Chris, she has little time." Raiden said creating electricity to heal Nazz.

It was taking more time than usual to heal Nazz's deadly wounds and it looked she was too far gone to make it.

" Oh no we may be too late!" Sarah said.

" That punk has some nerve doing this to Nazz!" Eddy said enraged.

" I'll kill Kano!" Kevin said gritting his teeth.

" Nazz, don't you fucking die!" Chris said as tears flowed from his eyes holding Nazz's hand.

Momentarily Nazz's health has been brought back from the brink of death as her eyes slowly open.

" Nazz, your alive!" Chris said.

Nazz looked to see who was holding her hand and saw Chris was the one.

" Oh sorry." Chris said blushing quickly dropping Nazz's hand and walked off hoping he didn't embarrass himself.

Nazz smiled as Chris walked off and was being greeted by her friends.

" Nazz, thank God your alive, Ed is so happy!" Ed said while bear hugging Nazz.

" Gee t-t-thanks Ed!" Nazz said while being crushed.

" Yes it is good to see you alive and well." Edd said.

" Yeah don't remind me like seriously that guy was tough, it's like none of my attacks hurt him." Nazz said.

" Nazz as your best friend I will see to it that Kano dies for what he has done to you I swear it!" Kevin said seriously with both hands on Nazz's shoulders.

" Thank you Raiden." Chris said expressing his gratitude for Raiden saving Nazz's life.

" Thank you Raiden, I thought I was a goner." Nazz said approaching Raiden.

" Thank Chris, he tended to you most of the time while you were healing." Raiden said.

" Chris, you took care of me?" Nazz said with a blush.

" I uh.." Chris said.

" Having trouble speaking?" Liu Kang joked.

" Laugh it up Liu!" Chris said.

" Nazz this I promise, I'll make Kano pay what he did to you was unforgivable." Chris said.

" Guess I better let him be the one." Kevin said smiling choosing not to avenge Nazz seeing how Chris wants to prove himself to Nazz.

" I know you will." Nazz said kissing Chris' cheek.

Goro's Lair

Kevin and Rolf are the next chosen fighters to do battle in a tag match at Goro's Lair.

" Can't wait to see who we're fighting, I'm in the mood to see someone's blood spill." Kevin said bashing his fists together.

" Remember Kevin-boy like we rehearsed." Rolf said.

" No way that they'll be ready." Kevin said.

" It appears there's gonna be a hell of a fight." Marie said looking up at the screen.

" Yeah no kidding, Kevin and Rolf are looking to take their anger out on somebody especially Kevin." Kung Lao said.

" I understand that there are benefits to the Grand-Master's plan but it goes against Lin Kuei principles!" Cyrax said.

" We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax we will obey the Grand-Master's commands!" Sector replied.

" Yes but doing this gives up our free will which means-..." Cyrax said.

" Our adversaries have arrived." Sector said as Kevin and Rolf appeared before them.

" It appears you two have made a mistake coming here!" Sector said.

" I don't like your insinuations there, rocket boy!" Rolf said.

" A battle with the Lin Kuei is a battle you will not win!" Cyrax said.

" Oh really we shall see to that!" Kevin said getting in his Ermac's stance.

" Stand back Sector, the red ninja is mine!" Cyrax said getting in his stance.

" Round one, fight!" Shang Tsung said.

Cyrax dropped a pellet to the ground to vanish and reappeared behind Kevin then attack with his buzz-saw attached to his wrist.

Cyrax picked Kevin up to punch Kevin in the face four times and finished with his reverse kick that made Kevin land roughly to the opposite side he was standing on.

Cyrax jumped to go for a kick as Kevin was standing up.

" My turn punk!" Kevin said creating a green energy sphere on his hand to lift Cyrax up high and drop him on the ground hard.

Cyrax hit the ground and out of force from Kevin's attack bounced back up.

Before he could land on the ground once more, Kevin held Cyrax in the air with his tele-kinesis and lunged his hand forward to aggressively force push Cyrax into the walls of the lair dropping a lot of rocks on him.

" Looks like he will be a problem!" Sector said shooting a rocket from his corner targeting Kevin.

" Kevin-boy a rocket!" Rolf said trying to warn Kevin.

The rocket hit Kevin and Rolf slapped his head.

" Hey that was a cheap shot!" Kevin said to Sector.

" So is this!" Cyrax said punching Kevin good on the side of his jaw.

" So you want to cheap shot Rolf's friend, take this!" Rolf said using Rain's technique by raising both hands one at a time causing two swift lightning bolts to strike Cyrax.

" Let me handle this Cyrax!" Sector said tagging in.

" Kevin-boy, Rolf will take care of the pony-tailed ninja!" Rolf said tagging in.

Rolf and Sector clashed meeting in the middle with throwing seemly endless horde of punches and kicks.

" Now that's a fight!" Lee said.

Rolf blocked a incoming kick from Sector and fought back using Rain's Super Round House kick which literally had so much force to make Sector go around the world in under two seconds.

" Talk about the worlds strongest kick!" Eddy said.

After Sector made his pass coming from around the world, he ended up behind Rolf after that kick as Rolf was poised for another attack.

Sector quickly shot himself underground and re-emerged from the ground with a powerful uppercut.

Rolf was hit by the uppercut received from Sector but Sector didn't stop there, instead he grabbed Rolf's ankle and slam Rolf down hard on his face.

Cyrax tagged himself in to take advantage of Rolf's injuries by tossing two grenades, one where Rolf is and another near Cyrax.

The first grenade detonated catapulting Rolf towards the next grenade which catapulted Rolf closer to Cyrax.

" If Rolf doesn't tag Kevin in soon, he's a goner!" Ruben said.

" Get up weakling!" Cyrax said standing above Rolf.

" As you wish!" Rolf said as water surrounded him using both of his hands to bounce up to use Rain's Geyser Kick getting Cyrax off his back.

" Kevin, Rolf could use your assistance!" Rolf called for Kevin.

" Delighted!" Kevin said tagging in.

Cyrax again threw a pelt to tele-port behind Kevin.

" Not this time!" Kevin said using Ermac's force ball to counter Cyrax.

Kevin attacked Cyrax oncoming fists in a cartwheel manner, a small uppercut to the middle of the chest followed by a side kick to the hurt chest of Cyrax putting him out of the fight.

" I'll end this!" Sector said.

" Now Rolf?" Kevin said.

" Tag Rolf in!" Rolf said tagging in.

" Burn!" Sector said shooting out his flame-thrower attack from his device on his wrist.

" Ahhhh!" Rolf screamed in pain from being burned by Sector's flame-thrower.

" No wonder your so hot-headed, have some water!" Rolf said spraying water from his hands hitting Sector causing him to nearly slip from moving backwards from the water.

" The fun's not over!" Rolf said raising his hands towards his head creating a water bubble below Sector.

The water bubble bursted bouncing Sector towards Rolf, Rolf caught Sector by his wrist and used his palm to strike Sector's elbow breaking the joint and fractured Sector's skull with a Super Round House kick.

" Wow I don't know what hurts most, Lee's leg break or Rolf's arm break." Scott said.

" My turn!" Kevin said tagging himself in awaiting Sector to arrive from his travel around the world.

" What they ain't done with him yet?" Eddy said noticing Kevin tagged himself in.

Sector came close to Kevin's position with deadly injuries, little did he know there was more.

" This will teach ya!" Kevin said lifting up Sector with the help of his tele-kinesis.

As soon as Sector was high enough, Kevin manipulated Sector's body by moving his hands to turn Sector body making him vertical upside down with his back facing Kevin.

" Down you go!" Kevin said thrusting his hands down forcing Sector to come crashing down jaw first breaking his neck upon contact, Kevin levitated above Sector then dropped down with his elbow breaking Sector's back as blood spilled from Sector's mouth.

" Now it sucks to be Sextor, Sector or whatever his name is." Marie said making fun of his name.

" Finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

" Kevin-boy let Rolf have a go finishing him!" Rolf said.

" He's all yours!" Kevin said.

" Now to put a end to you." Rolf said to a groggy Sector as the skies darken.

Rolf shot water blasts from each of his hands aiming for each of Sector's legs creating two water bubbles encasing his legs.

" What's Rolf gonna do, make him slip and fall?" May said.

Sector screamed in pain feeling his leg bones crack and seperated from the knee socket as the bubbles popped.

" You were saying?" Ruben said to May.

" Don't worry it will be over soon!" Rolf said conjuring water energy sword and sliced from Sector's left shoulder to his right bicep completely seperating his upper half of his body from his lower half.

" Fatality!" Shang Tsung said.

" Choice." Kevin said.

**Nazz has been crushed by Kano's onslaught and has had her health restored by Raiden from a near death experience. Kevin and Rolf out of rage have dissected Cyrax and Sector and completely destroyed Sector but that leaves Cyrax still alive though he was unconcious from the battle. Who is next to do battle in the tournament?**


	15. Chapter 15: Mortal Kombat pt 6

Mortal Kombat-Ed part 6

Vengance Denied

Goro's Lair

" There that outta shut his ass up!" Kevin said after Rolf sliced Sector in two.

" A job well done Kevin-boy, shall we proceed?" Rolf said.

" Sure, let's get out of this dump." Kevin said walking out with Rolf.

" You killed him." Cyrax said holding his ribs turning Kevin and Rolf quickly.

" Cyrax?" Kevin said walking back to attack.

" No Kevin, he is beaten." Rolf said stopping Kevin.

" Do you wish to fight or to conciede?" Rolf said.

" I am beaten there is no need to fight." Cyrax said.

" Earlier you were talking smack about 'a battle with the Lin Kuei is a battle you can't win' now you give in?" Kevin said.

" I am finished with the Lin Kuei!" Cyrax said.

" Is it because your friend is dead?" Rolf said.

" The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei intends to turn every Lin Kuei into glorious fighting robots, I am among those who speak out against the Grandmaster's plan!" Cyrax said.

" Because Sector is dead I can now avoid confrontation to run the risk of becoming a cyborg, thanks to you." Cyrax said.

" What about your ice buddy, Sub-Zero?" Kevin said.

" His motive is uncertain, it is hard to tell if he is on board with the Grandmaster's plan or not?" Cyrax said.

" Then it's best to keep this to yourself Cyrax." Rolf said.

" So what, we let him go?" Kevin said.

" Yes, he is eliminated go in peace Cyrax." Rolf said as he and Kevin walked out the exit of Goro's Lair.

" Thank you for sparing my life..." Cyrax said quietly as he was left alone in the lair.

The Courtyard(Day)

" Here they are, what took you?" Scott said.

" Nothing why you ask?" Rolf said.

" That was a hell of a beating you guys laid on those two, especially the red one." Marie said.

" Yeah and it went as planned too." Kevin replied.

Cyrax momentarily appeared at the Courtyard to join Sub-Zero.

" Wait, he's still alive!" May said.

" I see so you have spared his life." Raiden said.

" Yes, he was no longer a threat." Rolf said.

" Well done, what you two have done could have some effect on changing the future." Raiden said.

" Sector has been killed and yet you remain?" Sub-Zero said.

" They chose not to kill me." Cyrax replied.

" The Lin Kuei fights to the end, you know that!" Sub-Zero said.

" To what end?" Cyrax said.

" Very well I'll show you, Shang Tsung I demand a match!" Sub-Zero said walking forward.

Raiden saw a vision of Scorpion arising to face Sub-Zero then kills him.

" Liu Kang, he must not face Scorpion!" Raiden said.

" I'll fight you!" Sarah said.

" Sarah, wait!" Ed said.

" Prepare to feel death's cold embrace!" Sub-Zero said in his stance.

" Not if I smash you to tiny pieces, iceman!" Sarah said in her Mileena's fight stance.

" Round one, fight!" Shang Tsung said.

Sub-Zero used his ice slide to bounce Sarah in the air and used his roundhouse kick after his ice slide.

Sarah recovered disappearing into a pink portal and reappeared in a down right angle kicking Sub-Zero directly in the face.

Sub-Zero gathers ice energy to freeze the ground and Sarah's leg.

" Damn it I'm stuck!" Sarah said trying to pull her leg out.

" Don't you hurt her!" Eddy said.

Sub-Zero punched Sarah in the face, used ice energy on his palms freezing Sarah after thrusting her in her stomach leaving her frozen in place in mid air, and broke the ice that encased Sarah with a round house kick.

Sub-Zero shot an ice ball attack directed at Sarah and was easily avoided when Sarah rolled underneath the ice ball in pink energy that knocked Sub-Zero off his feet.

" Try this on!" Sarah said tossing her two Sais at Sub-Zero.

" Magic!" Sub-Zero said feeling the burn from the pink energy that was on the Sais.

Sarah and Sub-Zero continued to brawl countering every move with another as the group watched on.

" This Sub-Zero guy is pretty tough." Nazz said.

" Yeah but so is Sarah." Edd said.

Sarah went for a powerful head kick that was easily blocked by Sub-Zero but Sub-Zero didn't expect Sarah to jump and use her other leg to strike his face.

" I'm impressed, who taught this girl?" Kung Lao said.

" Nobody, she trained herself." Rolf replied.

" Is that so?" Liu Kang said.

" Trust us, we know." Eddy said.

Sarah punched Sub-Zero good in the face smashing him to ground.

" That's gotta be her hardest punch!" Scott said.

Sub-Zero slowly got up to look at his adversary in the eyes as his eyes started to glow blue.

" I'm through playing around, now meet your demise!" Sub-Zero said forming an enormous amount of ice energy.

" Sarah, be careful he's getting dead serious!" Lee shouted.

" Got it!" Sarah replied.

" Go to hell!" Sub-Zero said releasing a ice beam attack.

" That's all you got?" Sarah said flipping over the ice beam attack.

" Not quite!" Sub-Zero said freezing himself while in posture.

" Sarah, look out he's doing his x-ray!" Ed shouted as Sarah had little time to counter.

Sub-Zero with great speed slid towards Sarah impaling his hand through her stomach, froze her intestine then smashed it to pieces, and head butted her face dropping her to the ground.

" Sarah!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Damn you Sub-Zero!" Eddy shouted as his fists started to flame up.

Sub-Zero picked up Sarah by the throat and his free hand started glow blue as he turned his attention to Cyrax.

" Cyrax, this is how you finish an unworthy opponent!" Sub-Zero said as a ice ball formed on his glowing hand.

" Who are you calling an unworthy opponent?" Sarah said much Sub-Zero and everyone else's surprise.

Sarah opened her eyes quickly and broke Sub-Zero's hold by using her left hand to punch Sub-Zero's jaw.

As Sub-Zero was on the horizontal position dashing backward from Sarah's punch, Sarah attacked again with more punches to the face and finished with a small uppercut that was meant to stun Sub-Zero.

" Let's see how you like it!" Sarah said grabbing Sub-Zero initating her x-ray move.

Sarah quickly pulled out two of her sais to repeatedly stab Sub-Zero in his ribs until one sai in particular pierced through the right lung of Sub-Zero and smash Sub-Zero's jaw with her knee.

" That's one hell of a x-ray." Chris said.

" Hell yeah, don't cross Sarah!" Kevin said.

Sub-Zero stood up after Sarah's x-ray attack and it was apparent that both Sarah and Sub-Zero are near their limit.

" This Sub-Zero is tough indeed." Liu Kang said.

" So is the girl." Kung Lao said.

" The end of the match is near." Raiden said.

Sarah sprinted towards Sub-Zero and jump for a kick directed at Sub-Zero's head but was countered as Sub-Zero grabbed Sarah's ankle with one hand and used the other hand to grab behind her knee to toss her to the ground.

Sub-Zero then sprinted towards Sarah to attack and it was Sarah's turn to reverse the role as she got up and countered by spinning using her heel to connect to Sub-Zero's jaw.

Sub-Zero used both his palms to strike Sarah but was easily missed when Sarah used her right fist to punch the same spot where her previous kick hit on his jaw.

" NO!" Sub-Zero said missing another punch as Sarah ducked down using her hands to hold her up and used both of her feet to kick Sub-Zero in the air.

" She's got him!" Edd said.

" Time to finish this!" Sarah said disappearing in a pink portal to use Mileena's tele-port kick.

Sarah reappeared in the air to meet Sub-Zero to kick him the face once and disappeared again in another pink portal.

Sarah came out from the second portal to kick Sub-Zero's back to send him flying down like a bullet.

" That's it, the fights over." Raiden said.

Sarah landed on her feet and Sub-Zero landed hard on his body.

" Finish him!" Shang Tsung said as Sub-Zero stood up moving his head in circles.

At that point Scorpion rised from the Nether-realm with intentions of finishing Sub-Zero.

" NOOOO!" Scorpion shouted.

" Time to smash you to pieces, ice man!" Sarah said pulling out both of her sais as the skies darken.

Sarah tossed both of her sais directed on each of Sub-Zero's feet and walked seductively then grabbed Sub-Zero by his waist and his shoulder then completely ripped his upper body from his legs then slammed it to the ground.

" Fatality!" Shang Tsung said.

" You fool, Sub-Zero was mine!" Scorpion said.

" Now your mine!" Ed said stepping in front of a tired Sarah.

" Uh oh, big Ed's pissed Double D." Eddy said.

" A challenge?" Shang Tsung said.

" I will make you pay for Jonny's death and send you straight back to hell!" Ed said angrily.

" No, to hell with you!" Scorpion said aggressively grabbing Ed's shoulders transporting them both through a fiery portal elsewhere.

" Where did they go Raiden?" May said.

" To the Nether-realm." Raiden said.

Nether-Realm

Ed dropped down by himself into a platform of fire and brimstone.

" This must be the Nether-realm." Ed said observing his surroundings.

" Now let us watch the fight between Scorpion and Ed!" Shang Tsung said creating a large screen for the fighters to visualize the fight.

" Scorpion, Scorpion come out and face me!" Ed said.

At that moment Scorpion appeared behind Ed with Ed unaware.

" As you wish!" Scorpion said sucker punching Ed in the face after Ed turned his head.

Scorpion punched Ed's face again and jumped for a face front kick.

" That's more like it!" Ed said getting up from the face kick.

Ed took off his mask to use Reptile's acid spit to deal damage to Scorpion and Scorpion avoided contact with the acid spit using his tele-punch to attack Ed from behind.

Scorpion came behind Ed to complete his tele-punch but was stopped when Ed grabbed the incoming fist of Scorpion, kneed Scorpion in the gut, and used both of his feet to send Scorpion across the horizon.

Scorpion backflipped to recover and ran to clash directly with Ed as their fists collided creating a shockwave.

" I can tell already this is gonna be a badass fight!" Marie said.

" Indeed!" Liu Kang said.

Scorpion kicked Ed in his face and Ed retailated using Reptile's acid slide to bounce Scorpion in the air then quickly turned to complete the combo by drop kicking Scorpion's back.

" You fight well!" Scorpion said getting up on his feet.

" Thanks." Ed said calmly.

" Don't get carried away!" Scorpion said raising both of his hands causing flames to consume Ed.

While Ed was being burned by the flames, Scorpion released two flaming spears from his hand impaling Ed.

" Come here!" Scorpion said retracting Ed back.

Scorpion used his sword to cut Ed from his shoulders and his stomach then backflipped to use his burning steel toe boots to connect with Ed's jaw.

" Ed's losing!" May said worried.

" Not to worry, Ed's got more fight in him." Ruben said.

" You fool did you think assuming Reptile's form and his powers can overcome me?" Scorpion said to the fallen Ed.

" I won't know if I don't try!" Ed said releasing a slow acid bomb.

The slow acid bomb struck Scorpion raising him high into the air.

" Have another!" Ed said releasing a faster acid bomb raising Scorpion even higher and bringing him closer to Ed.

Ed uppercutted Scorpion once he was near enough and waited for Scorpion to land.

Before Scorpion could land, Ed formed a energy ball of acid energy and spun to make Scorpion feel the power of his incoming chop and acid bomb at the same time.

" That's quite a move." Edd said feeling at awe.

" Ed's going to win, right?" May said.

" It ain't over til it's over." Ruben said.

" Come on, Ed!" Sarah said as she was getting healed from her fight with Sub-Zero.

" Get up Scorpion, I know you can take more than that." Ed said.

" Your right, it'll take more than that to kill me!" Scorpion said dashing forward.

Scorpion punched Ed three times, hit him with a burning uppercut, kicked him three times aiming at his stomach, chest and his face.

Ed was stunned by Scorpion's attack and was not prepared for his next attack.

Scorpion placed his spear in Ed's jaw and tossed Ed in the air, then pulled his chained spear to deal harsh damage to Ed's jaw.

" After I kill you, your sister is next for taking the pleasure of killing Sub-Zero!" Scorpion said as Ed's eyes open wide of rage.

Ed got up out of anger visualizing Jonny's death and what might happen to Sarah if he fails.

" You will pay!" Ed said using his hardest punch much like he used to finish Carter.

Ed's punch hit directly between Scorpion's eyes, punched multiple times in Scorpion's rib cage, gave a strong uppercut, and jumped on Scorpion's back then formed a big acid bomb blasting Scorpion.

Scorpion's face dragged across the dirt from the brimstone from Ed's attack.

" Not this time!" Ed said using Reptile's acid slide before Scorpion can fully stand up.

Scorpion recovered by using his legs to catapult himself above Ed and used his elbow to strike in back of Ed's neck.

Ed used his hands to push the ground to spring away from Scorpion.

As soon as Ed was back into vertical position, he was put right back down from Scorpion's incoming foot to his face.

After receiving the kick from Scorpion, it appeared Ed was going to hit the ground but instead used his hands to hold balance on the ground and used both of his legs to kick straight up Scorpion's jaw dropping Scorpion.

Scorpion got up to release another spear to gain momentary advantage.

" Get over here!" Scorpion said as his spear was out to get Ed but the spear was grabbed by Ed himself.

" Now how bout you come here for a change!" Ed said pulling Scorpion's chained spear redirecting his own move against him.

" Nice bro!" Eddy shouted.

Once Scorpion got close enough, Ed attacked punching Scorpion five times and used a spinning jump side kick landing on Scorpion's chest.

" Your finished!" Scorpion said disappearing into a fiery portal.

" I hope Ed understands that means Scorpion is about to use his x-ray!" Nazz said.

" Oh I'm sure he remembers full well." Edd said.

" That again huh!" Ed said turning around bracing himself.

Scorpion reappeared right where Ed knew he was coming to use his x-ray but was futile.

After Ed successfully block Scorpion's x-ray attempt, Ed countered with a x-ray of his own.

Ed turned invisible as he ran short distance to Scorpion's position, grabbed his head to hold him still to gouge Scorpion's eyes using two fingers, placed both hands to snap his neck and front kicked Scorpion's rib cage breaking all ribs.

Scorpion slowly got up with both hands on his ribs and saw a familiar look of vengance in Ed's eyes.

" How ironic, you broke my friends ribs before he died just like you right now!" Ed said giving Scorpion a uppercut to sap any health Scorpion had left to fight.

A green portal opened out of nowhere and out came Quan Chi with a smile on his face.

" Shang Tsung says finish him!" Quan Chi said.

" For Jonny!" Ed said as the skies darken.

Ed disappeared using Reptile's invisibility using his left hand to slice Scorpion's throat open, used his right to slice his stomach open, reappeared creating a huge acid bomb on his right hand, placing his acid bomb in the open wound in Scorpion's stomach causing his upper body to explode.

" Fatality!" Quan Chi said.

" Now I'll send you back to Earth-realm, nice work!" Quan Chi said raising his fist which glowed green transporting Ed back to Earth.

" Nice work indeed!" Quan Chi said smiling at Scorpion's lifeless body.

**Sarah and Ed both emerged victorious in the fight against Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Ed exacted revenge on Scorpion for killing Jonny. After Scorpion's defeat, Quan Chi arrived and told Ed " Nice work". What did Quan Chi mean by his statement? **


End file.
